Totally A Spy
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: A spy AU with main couple makoharu, but also rintori and reigisa. Makoto and Haru are spies while Rei is their supervisor and Nagisa is his secretary. Rin and Nitori don't work in the spy agency but their paths will cross with Makoto and Haru's later. After a new drug is introduced and people are found unconscious in clubs, it is up to Makoto and Haru to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not written in a long time but here is something that I have been working on**

* * *

The Beginning of it All

"Agent M, Agent H, be sure to stay on task. Remember, the mission today is extracting information from the target that will lead us to her boss. Agent M, be sure to charm her. Agent H, stay at the bar and watch for any suspicious activity."  
Haru aka 'Agent H' grumbled his 'okay' to his boss, Rei. Makoto aka 'Agent M' nodded his head but quickly realized Rei couldn't see him over microphone, so he answered his 'okay' with a pink tinged face and kept his eyes on the road.  
This wasn't their first rodeo, well actually they hadn't done a rodeo getup yet, but with this occupation the chance would come sooner or later. Honestly, none of the two young but experienced boys would have seen themselves as being spies in the future. Sure maybe when they were around five or so and they had watched too many action movies, but who would have thought that a few years later, they would be on their umpteenth mission, still together as they both negotiated during their recruitment.  
"Are you nervous, Haru-chan?" Makoto tried to make small talk with his best friend since early childhood. The dark haired boy was unusually quite this mission, well, he was always quiet, but their was some type of annoyance or anger in this silence. Makoto could tell by just looking at him.  
They were both dressed in tailored suits that made them look like two young masters, or at least the CEO's of a major company. The car, which Makoto was easily driving probably hadn't even been released yet. The place that they were going too was a Michelin Star rated restaurant that required month early reservations in order to even be thought about for eating there.  
Their mission: Extract information of new drug from the client dubbed 'the lady' due to her charming looks that deceive men, without her even telling them her name. And none other than Makoto was the chosen one to extract this information.  
"I wonder how people can live like this. In these suits, and cars, and money, everyday. It's crazy, right?" Makoto glanced at Haru who was pouting with his arms crossed on his chest, resembling an upset child.  
Makoto sighed and faced the road again. "You know, I am not going to know what's wrong unless you tell me."  
Haru huffed in response and turned towards the window, obviously ignoring Makoto.  
Makoto's brow furrowed, but he didn't press Haru, sooner or later he would figure out or be told what was wrong. Well... at least he hoped so. Haru was notorious for holding a grudge.  
"You know, I am actually pretty nervous for this mission. We aren't usually so direct in contact with the target. How am I even supposed to charm her? I've never done that! I doubt I am even capable of it! Right, Haru?"  
A frustrated sigh was all Makoto heard from Haru.  
"Oh your capable of it." Haru grumbled to himself. "Makoto?"  
Makoto was glad Haru had finally acknowledged him. Maybe now he was going to tell him what was wrong. "Yes Haru?"  
"Shutup."  
Makoto frowned and parked the car in front of the restaurant where a valet took their vehicle. They were quickly ushered inside where their jackets were taken off leaving them both in their vests.  
"I spot the target." Makoto murmured into his microphone that was both connected to the boss, and Haru. With a deep breath, Makoto rolled up his sleeves and walked towards her with a bright smile. "Is this seat taken?" The beautiful lady shook her head and motioned for Makoto to sit next to her.  
"He's sitting with her." Haru told Rei over the microphone, annoyance clearly evident in his voice.  
"I am sorry Haruka-san." Rei apologized earning a grumble from Haru.  
Makoto's brow furrowed. Why was Rei apologizing?  
"Why the long face?"  
Makoto turned back to the target and covered his confusion with a bright smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how little time we have here. I would like to know you more, if that's okay with you of course."  
Makoto heard Haru scoff over the microphone. He glanced from the corner of his eye to the dark haired boy who was idly sipping from a martini glass, still with that annoyed look on his face. God he looked beautiful.  
"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private then?" The lady motioned two guards over and the two were escorted to a VIP section of the club where Haru couldn't see or hear Makoto through the microphone. They must have had a device that cut off all communications at that area.  
Makoto smiled as the lady questioned him about small things in order to get to know him better. Overall, he was able to extract information on an underground drug ring that her 'friend' was running. He found it odd that when she asked him about his girlfriend, Haru appeared in his mind. Of course they had always been friends, and Haru was beautiful... but his boyfriend? Oddly the thought made his heart race with an unknown feeling that wasn't quite bad.  
"So I would take it you do have one?" The lady pried, running her slender fingers across Makoto's arm that was propped on the table.  
Makoto blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "No, no, why would you say that?"  
"Honey, that dopey smile is not fooling anyone." The lady stood up and kissed Makoto on the cheek, pressing a card in his shirt pocket along the way. "Well then, call me if you ever get lonely." With that she left Makoto alone in the VIP section, contemplating her definition on 'lonely'.  
Finally gathering his senses, Makoto adjusted his bow tie and walked out of the now secluded section toward the front of the restaurant where Haru was still sipping on his martini.  
"Did she leave?" Makoto asked into his microphone which was now on due to him leaving the secluded section.  
Haru nodded his head and walked towards Makoto. "Nothing happened in there, rig-" Haru stopped his sentence midway when he saw the red lipstick mark on Makoto's cheek. With a huff, he walked back to the car where he sat in the backseat. No longer by Makoto's side in the front.  
Makoto ran to catch up. He sat down and turned towards the back to look at Haru for an explanation. "Haru please... I don't know what's wrong." Makoto's voice faltered making Haru's eye twitch.  
"I didn't like this mission." Haru looked at Makoto who still had the lipstick stain on his cheek. Reaching out, the smaller boy rubbed it off with his thumb, leaving Makoto's cheek slightly pink.  
"Why didn't you like it? You didn't have to do much on this one." Makoto was glad Haru had finally decided to give him an explanation.  
"Exactly, you had to do all the work."  
Makoto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I thought you liked to not do so much work on a mission."  
Haru rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's not what I am saying."  
Makoto stayed quiet for a while before turning on the car and driving back to head quarters.  
Once they arrived they were greeted by Nagisa, the secretary of the boss which was Rei.  
"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Over here!" The small blonde waved them over to where he was standing. "My, my, you both look hot! That suit does wonders for your chest, Mako-chan." Nagisa giggled and motioned for the boys to follow him, but not before earning a glare from Haru. "I am kidding Haru-chan, I am kidding."  
Makoto laughed along with Nagisa, but he was seriously wondering why everyone was apologizing to Haru today.  
"Just take us to the boss." Haru mumbled as he started undressing in the elevator.  
Makoto couldn't help but stare as Haru started unbuttoning his shirt.  
The first button unclasped, revealing Haru's collar bones. Makoto's eyes stayed glued to Haru's hands as he anticipated them to open the rest of his shirt.  
"Aren't you going to stop him?" Nagisa snickered into Makoto's ear, obviously catching the heavy stare.  
Makoto snapped out of his reverie and grabbed Haru's wrists. "Haru! You can't do that here." Makoto tried to maintain a steady voice as he grabbed Haru. Why was he so transfixed on him? When he was undressing, for that matter!  
"You promised me I could take this suit off as soon as we got back from head quarters when we were putting them on." Haru pulled away from Makoto, but not before savoring the feeling of his warm hands around his wrists.  
Makoto sighed and buttoned up Haru's shirt. "When we get to our room you can change. First we have to tell Rei the details, then we can go and change."  
Haru watched Makoto's hands as they buttoned up his shirt. "Okay."  
Nagisa cleared his throat, making things clearly awkward. "I don't think you all noticed but the elevator door has been open for quite some time now."  
Makoto and Haru both turned to see Rei's office with said man sitting at his desk.  
"Haruka-san Makoto-san, glad to see you all are back in one piece. Once again, sorry about this mission, Haruka." Rei smiled at Haru, who turned his head away.  
Rei turned his attention from Haru to confused Makoto. "Makoto-san, did you manage to get information?"  
Makoto nodded and handed Rei the card that the lady had slipped into his shirt pocket. "She said her friend has a drug ring, though she offered no hints on location. I believe I can extract more information from her. She gave me her number and told me to call her when I get 'lonely'. I think she trusts me and possibly wants to be my friend."  
Nagisa laughed and jumped behind Rei's chair, making the spectacled boy jump in surprise. "I think she wants to be more than your friend Mako-chan. You reek of her perfume so she must have been all over you."  
"Nagisa-kun!" Rei warned, worried of Haru's darkening eyes.  
"Why did you let her touch you?" Haru asked, clearly not noticing the perfume earlier.  
Makoto was taken aback with how angry his best friend sounded. "I had no choice, really."  
"Yes you did." Haru growled as he turned around back to elevator to their shared room.  
Makoto looked from Haru to Rei, asking for permission from his superior to leave. Rei nodded his head and excused him with a flick of the wrist.  
"Haru!" Makoto called as he stuck his hand between the closing doors of the elevator.  
Haru's eyes widened when he realized Makoto ran after him, it made him feel a bit happy to be honest.  
"What do you want?" He asked, covering his surprise with a scowl.  
Makoto leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I just don't feel right when your angry with me. I feel uneasy when your not by my side." He slowly let out a deep breath. "What made you so mad today? Was it something I did?"  
Haru shook his head. "No, it wasn't what you did. Well you did do it, but you were just following orders."  
Makoto's face scrunched up in confusion. "So... I did do something?"  
"No, you didn't."  
Makoto squinted his eyes, staring down the tiled wall in front of him. "I don't really know what to say?"  
The bell rang, warning them that they had arrived at their floor.  
"Let's go to our room." Haru called behind him as he quickly escaped the confining space.  
Makoto kept up at a brisk pace, his long legs keeping in stride with Haru's hurried ones.  
After closing the door and kicking his shoes off, Haru stripped down into his underwear, discarding his designer suit, and rummaged through a drawer for a pair of sweat pants. Meanwhile, Makoto was having a hard time keeping his eyes away from Haru's bent figure. Just leave it up to the sweat pants to be in the bottom drawer.  
"These will do." Haru announced as he slipped a pair of sweat pants on that were two sizes too big for him.  
"H-Haru, those are actually mine." Makoto piped up from his bed where he was sitting and staring at Haru.  
"I know." Haru remarked uncovering his bed and slipping in, his ears tinged a light shade of pink.  
"Goodnight Makoto." Haru mumbled into his pillow, refusing to look at his best friend.  
Makoto shut off the lights and slipped into his bed too, also discarding his clothes, but not bothering to put any sweat pants on.  
"Haru?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I am sorry." Makoto apologized, making Haru cringe.  
With some shuffling and a couple of light footsteps, Makoto felt a cool presence sitting beside him.  
"Makoto." Haru breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Makoto turned around and laid on his back facing Haru's hunched figure. "Yes?"  
"It's not your fault, really. I am sorry."  
Makoto smiled at Haru, his eyes shining genuine happiness. "Thank you, Haru-chan."  
Haru scowled and walked back to his bed, his voice returning to its usual serious tone. "Drop the chan."  
Makoto chuckled and turned his back to Haru, clutching his sweaty hand over his chest.  
Why did he feel so nervous?

* * *

 **A/N: I am already working on the second chapter and I don't think it's going to be as long as this one, but anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed working on it. (Also I am not sure I am going to rush the romance in this one, at least the makoharu anyway)**


	2. Chapter 2

A Good Morning

Haru woke up in a decent mood.  
There was only three reasons why he would feel like this so early in the morning.  
1\. Water  
2\. Mackerel  
3\. Makoto  
And today it was because of Makoto. Mainly every day was because of Makoto, but who could blame a person for feeling content whenever they were with their best friend?  
First of all, he fell asleep blinded by his best friends relieved smile when he apologized to him yesterday. Honestly, all he felt like doing when that happened was bending down and kissing those soft lips. That's why he quickly walked back to his bed as soon he saw Makoto was fine. And not to mention that he actually fell asleep in Makoto's sweat pants. The embarrassment of bending down in front of Makoto in nothing but his underwear was enough to make him grab anything that his hands could find (even if it wasn't his). Even thinking about it now made him blush.  
"Haru?"  
Haru jumped and looked over at Makoto who was lying on his side with his head propped on his hand. Haru tried not to stare at Makoto's chest, but damn it was hard. Begrudgingly tearing his eyes away from his best friends body, Haru managed to look Makoto straight in the eyes. "Yes?"  
"Why are your cheeks all pink?" Makoto's eyes widened with his next thought. "Don't tell me you have a fever! I knew we were out too long during the mission yesterday!"  
Haru watched as Makoto ran to his bed, in nothing but his boxers, and put his forehead to his.  
"Haru! Your face is really hot!"  
Haru hid his face in his blankets and took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

"This is what happens when you spend too much time in the bath! You end up getting sick!" Makoto tried to tear Haru's blanket away from his face, but Haru was adamant on keeping it there. "I am not sick, and the water wouldn't do that to me."  
"Well there has to be a reason why your face is so hot..." Makoto stayed standing in front of Haru for a few seconds before walking to the restroom. While putting toothpaste on his toothbrush, he walked over to Haru again and shook the lump of blankets. "Well if you are sure you're feeling well, get up already. We have a long day ahead of us, well that's what Rei told me."  
Haru grumbled but nonetheless got out of his blankets, yet before he knew it, his heart was racing once again.

Just how could a human being be so built? Makoto was still in his boxers, but now was brushing his teeth which revealed his bulging arm muscles and broad chest and back with rippling muscles underneath every time he moved his arm.  
"Hurry up and brush your teeth." Makoto motioned for Haru to stand next to him in their one person vanity. Haru grabbed his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth, once in a while meeting Makoto's eyes in the mirror. It felt awfully lewd to have something in his mouth and white stuff escaping the corners of it, but Haru was sure to remain composed (at least on the outside). Sure, Makoto was the only one who could read Haru like an open book, but he would not be able to read Haru's feelings if Haru didn't even know what they were yet.

Of course, Haru loved Makoto as his best friend, and yes he thought he was extremely good looking, but their brother-like love was growing into something more, at least to Haru. He would get nervous whenever Makoto was around, yet he would only feel content when his best friend was by his side. It was contradictory and he knew it, but that's what he felt. And there were instances where Haru hated himself for feeling like this, like yesterday during their mission. Haru couldn't help but feel annoyed at everyone because Makoto had to flirt with a suspect who just happened to be a very pretty girl. And the thing that got Haru even more upset was the fact that they looked real good together. She was beautiful, with long red hair and bright red eyes to match, and alongside the tall strong Makoto, they looked like an unstoppable power couple.  
Haru was snapped out of his thoughts by a small tug at the end of his shirt. He looked to his side to see Makoto looking down at him with the bottom hem of his shirt in his best friends hand.  
"Ne Haru, are you sure your alright?"  
Haru spit out his toothpaste and smiled at Makoto. "Yes I am."  
Makoto stared at Haru for a few more seconds before throwing on a shirt and some jeans. "I am going to go get us some breakfeast!" Makoto yelled out as he walked out the door.  
Haru nodded and ran his hands through his hair. Honestly, why was he like this?

* * *

 **A/N: I am sick, so guess whos going to be writing till she falls asleep.**

 **Me**

 **I know this is really short but imma make the next chapter longer (I think)**

 **ALSO is it just me or is the formatting weird, on the first chapter and this one? cause the doc manager is not letting me enter and change like the line spacing so idk sorry about that. I think the next chapters are gonna be formatted right cause its probably cause this is copy and pasted from my email cause I sent it to me from my phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Nights Sweet Lullaby

Makoto spoke too soon when he said they hadn't done a rodeo get up yet. Honestly this profession was just one surprise after another.

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

 _"Haru, I am back with breakfeast! They didn't have mackeral, so I got you some pastries instead."_

 _Haru poked his head out of the doorway of the small kitchen where he was making some tea for them. Makoto could obviously see the displeasure on his friends face, making him chuckle. "I am just kidding, just kidding. The mackeral is in here and the pastries are for me." He set the bag down on their small table and started taking the food out. Haru came and sat down too, placing a tea down for him and Makoto._

 _"Thank you for the food."_

 _The boys sat down and ate in comfortable silence till their phones both chimed simultaneously, signaling that they had a mission._

 _"Let's clean this up so we can go see what they want." Haru stood up and began cleaning his things, also picking up Makoto's plate as well._

 _After about five minutes of a quick cleanup both boys made their way to Rei's office where they were greeted with dim lights and the back of his grand office chair._

 _"Come closer" the figure behind the chair whispered._

 _Makoto and Haru looked at each other, both confused, but still obeying their superiors commands._

 _"Is there a new mission Rei? Is that why you called us here." Makoto asked, a bit closer to the desk than Haru._

 _A soft chuckling came from behind the chair. Honestly there was no physical evidence telling that someone was sitting there, but there was a presence that was felt._

 _"Nagisa, go and... why is it so dark in here?" Rei closed the door behind him and saw Makoto and Haru standing in his office, both squinting at him. "Makoto, Haru, I didn't expect you two to get here so early. You have a new mission."_

 _Makoto looked at Haru, silently asking him for an explanation, but Haru was just as lost as Makoto. "You weren't the one talking to us right now?"_

 _Rei shook his head, confused at the situation he had walked into._

 _"If you weren't talking to us, who was?" Makoto's voice was beginning to waver, already imagining some of the ghost stories told in elementary where people encountered voices and such with no explanation._

 _Some soft giggling echoed from behind the chair giving away the answer to the situation to Rei. "It was Nagisa." Rei pointed out, making the laughter from behind the chair get louder at being caught._

 _"How did you know Rei?" Nagisa turned around in the chair dramatically with a fake plush cat in his arms. "You know me so well!" Nagisa walked over to his boss and took off his jacket for him, putting it up on a hanger and setting it aside. Honestly the only part he took seriously in his job as a secretary for Rei was undressing the man._

 _Rei shook his head and walked to his desk, ready to give the confused boys their mission. "Sorry about that, you know how Nagisa is." both boys nodded understandingly, earning a pout from the only blonde in the room._

 _"So following up on a lead for those weird incidents that left several people unconscious in the middle of a club, you guys need to investigate what this new drug is and what exactly it does. Your disguises are in your rooms waiting along with your tools. Please remember to stay safe and don't let your guard down, you are excused." Makoto and Haru both nodded, taking their leave._

 _"I wonder what they are making us do this time?" Makoto smiled at Haru, he always liked this part of the missions, where they learn what they are going to be dressed up in and such. It was always fun to dress up, and he always liked to see how Haru looked in different outfits, especially in cute ones. That wasn't weird, right?_

 _"Makoto, come on." Haru motioned for Makoto to follow him inside their room. Makoto obliged and ran to their closet, tearing open the door to see what Haru was going to be dressed in next._

 _And it was a cow?_

 _No, they were made of cow pattern, but he never thought he would see these outfits in real life. He had really only seen these outfits in western movies where men would ride cows and horses._

 _There is no way they can do that in Japan, right?_

* * *

Which brought them to right now, standing in front of a show ground, fully decked out in some western wear. Haru in some jeans and a plaid shirt with some nice boots, and Makoto, in a brown leather vest with a cowboy hat and some cow print pattern on his vest to complete the look. He felt ridiculous to say the least.

Makoto pulled his vest uncomfortably for the tenth time in a row. Haru sighed and put his hands on Makoto's shoulders for reassurance. "Makoto you look fine, you look good even. Please stop worrying about how you look. It looks good so stop."

Makoto blushed and smiled, at a loss for words. "Haru..."

Haru quickly turned around and pulled Makoto's arm. "Hurry up were going to be late."

Makoto followed behind Haru, with some self newfound self confidence.

"Your mission: to find the man who goes by the name of Mikoshiba. He is tall with orange hair and wild eyes. Direct contact is necessary for this mission, so don't hesitate to ask him for the drug. Sources say he is a dealer for this new drug. Try to get your hands on a sample so the lab can find the ingredients for it and see what it really does. **Do not** drink this pill, its effects are harsh so please do watch out." Rei told the boys over their ear pieces.

"Got it." Haru clarified to Rei. With that the boys began their lookout for Mikoshiba, and this proved to be no feat. He was practically the center of attention of the whole rodeo, and quite literally at that. He was in the middle of the grounds sitting in the middle of some raging bulls, playing poker at a table seated in the center of all the chaos. Even from the stands, the boys could hear the booming voice coming from the orange haired man. Seems like he volunteered for an event where the person who stays the longest playing cards in the middle of the bull grounds wins, and winning he was doing. By the time the boys had made it to the bottom of the arena, Mikoshiba was walking away with a wad of cash in his hands and a bright smile on his face. Makoto would have felt weird walking up to him in this attire, but it seemed like almost everyone here was dressed the same way, maybe even worse, Mikoshiba including himself in the 'even worse' category.

"Hey!" Makoto called out to the tall man who was surprisingly the same height as him. The man turned around, looking both Makoto up and down then Haru. After a few contemplating seconds, Mikoshiba walked up to them and started a conversation. The man was very easy going as both boys learned, and pretty easy to manipulate. Only after a few exchanges, Makoto and Haru were able to walk away with a small bag of pills, at least three, and a mission complete.

It was honestly one of the easiest missions they had done, but none were really complaining. It wasn't often they were able to get a full nights rest.

"Mission completed" Rei informed over the ear piece "make your way to the vehicle waiting in the front."

Makoto and Haru nodded both ready to make it out of the rowdy arena. "Let's get going then" Haru started for the door, but was stopped by Makoto pulling him to a wall so that Makoto was hugging Haru's back to the front of his body.

"M-makoto?" Haru started

"Shh." Makoto silenced, putting his hand on Haru's mouth. Haru looked around and found what Makoto was hiding from. It was that wretched girl that put her paws all over him last time. The smaller boy couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy at how it easy it is for a girl to just put her hands on Makoto. But now was not the time for these feelings. The red haired girl and Mikoshiba were in a heated conversation and it wasn't hard for the boys to hear what it was about.

"Did you meet the selling requirements?" The girl asked

"I did, just now I made an extra sell to these two guys."

"Idiot! You can't just sell these things to anyone. Do you know how dangerous these things are?"

Haru had to strain his ears to hear what the girl said next.

"You know we cant sell to random people. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt." she whispered furiously

Mikoshiba was quiet for a second but he soon responded. "I am sorry, I am sorry. That's the last time, I swear."

"It better be."

And with that the two began walking away from the entrance, leaving Makoto and Haru free of being recognized.

"Why was she here? How do they know each other? What is going on?" Makoto exclaimed once they got into the car.

Haru shrugged, not sure what to say on the dilemma that took place in front of them. Obviously this wasn't some low-class drug. The suspect (being the girl with the red hair) was a well known family member of a powerful organization. They couldn't really say they were a bad organization, but they did do some illegal things. But just why were they mixing themselves up with the drug business?

"We have to tell Rei about this." Makoto told Haru, who agreed with him.

"I heard it all, so no need to worry about that." Rei told the boys over the ear piece, making Makoto jump at the sudden voice. "For now, return to your rooms and get some rest. You all did good, thank you for getting the pills and some extra information."

It was probably around eight thirty when the boys arrived to their room. Haru went straight for the bath while Makoto went to talk to his family of the phone for a while. When Haru came out of the bath, he found Makoto singing softly into the phone, probably singing a lullaby for his younger siblings, Ren and Ran.

Haru tiptoed to his bed and listened with a smile as Makoto finished his song, gently hanging up the phone so he wouldn't wake the sleeping kids. Makoto got up and turned around, surprised at seeing Haru lying down and staring at him with a warm smile on his face.

"H-haru did you hear?" Makoto let out some nervous laughter, his blush running all the way to his ears.

"Yes, I did."

Makoto groaned and walked to his bed, switching off the lights and throwing the covers over his hot head.

"You sounded beautiful." Haru whispered to Makoto who groaned some more. His embarrassment was at its max right now and he couldn't even bare to look at his friend.

"Can you sing to me too?" Haru asked, his voice lowering in volume shyly.

Makoto couldn't help but peek out of his blankets and was met with beautiful blue eyes staring at him from the bed across. He just couldn't refuse. Not when Haru asked like that. "I am embarrassed." Makoto admitted peeking his head out a bit more so his voice wouldn't be so muffled.

"Can you hum then?"

Makoto paused and looked at Haru's expectant eyes. He had to give in. Quietly he began to hum a song that Haru's grandma used to sing to both of them when they were younger. Harus breath hitched as he heard his best friend hum the first few notes. He never thought he would hear this song again, and just thinking about it made his eyes water.

When Makoto finished, Haru exhaled a breath he had been holding. "Thank you, Makoto." His voice sounded thick from all the emotions he felt, during that sweet song, and Makoto understood that they weren't sad tears, but the exact opposite.

"Your welcome, Haru-chan."

Haru didn't bother to tell Makoto to drop the chan. He knew that this chan was not so much as a tease, but a reminder to how long they had known each other, as kids to teenagers to adults. Their friendship was one that withstood the tests of time, and it would probably stay with them forever. Their friendship.

That's right, friendship.

Nothing more nothing less.

What more was there to ask for?

* * *

 **A/N: kinda angsty wouldn't you say. WHY DID I END THIS CHAPTER LIKE THIS IDK ITS KINDA BITTER IAM NOT USED TOWRITINGLIKE THIS BUT OKAY THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED**

 **Don't know when imma do the next chapter but lets all hope its soon. (it should be soon I don't like to keep ppl waiting)**


	4. Chapter 4

A Normal Day

Everything was relatively normal when Rei was at work. First he would fix his appearance as soon as he woke up, grab a bite to eat, then head to work (which wasn't too far considering he lived in the provided dorms). After giving Makoto and Haruka a new mission, he would spend the rest of the day helping out his colleagues or just finishing up his work. Ever since he was promoted to being Makoto and Haru's boss, he had a considerable amount of work put on him, and by considerable he meant massive, the majority of this massive work being with his new secretary, Nagisa Hazuki.

His promotion was an expected one, being the most studious and respectable colleague in the mission work place, it was no surprise that the high ranked position went to him. No, the major surprise was the secretary that was sprung up at him as soon as he accepted the job. At first he seemed harmless, cute even, but of course first impressions are not always correct. Nagisa was an overly physical person who did not care for Rei's reprimands, or more like ignored them.

He was a **nuisance** to say the least.

Everyday Rei had to wake him up by knocking on his dorm room so that he wouldn't be late for work. Then he would go to the nearest café to pick them up something to eat, always a bagel and black coffee for him, and for Nagisa, a jelly filled donut with a cappuccino. As soon as he would walk into his office, he would set up the breakfast and patiently wait for the bed headed secretary to arrive to work. Once he would arrive, he would give him a schedule of the days events and then proceed to make his rounds of the office to make sure everyone was on task.

 _Wait_ , weren't their rolls switched?

Once Rei arrived back into his office, he sat was about to sit down on his desk chair when he heard a small squeak from where he was about to sit.

"Ne Rei-chan, if you want to sit on me you just have to ask."

Rei yelped and turned around to find Nagisa swaddled in a blanket on his chair. "Nagisa what are you doing in my chair? And what do you mean 'I just have to ask?'"

Nagisa giggled and unwrapped himself from his blanket. "First of all, I am on your chair cause its big and comfy and smells like you, and second of all, well never mind. My question is why are you back from your rounds so early?" Nagisa managed to avoid Rei's second question with a question of his own.

"Well I am back so early because I was suddenly faced with a dilemma."

"And what is that dilemma?"

"Do you ever feel like our positions are switched?" Rei leaned on his desk and was looking down at Nagisa who was thinking about the question.

"But Rei, we haven't even done anything? How could our positions be switched?" Nagisa was smirking and covering his mouth with his hand in mock surprise.

Rei tilted his head, confused as to what Nagisa was saying. "What? Never mind that, just start working on Haruka's next outfit, the next undercover mission requires them to get very familiar with the subject so he needs a bullet proof disguise so no one can recognize him. Just give Makoto a tailored suit, he has already approached the subject and were counting on his looks to spark recognition with the red headed girl."

Nagisa sprung up and put his hand to his forehead. "Aye, Aye, Captain! Wait, does this mean I can pick whatever I want for Haru?"

Rei nodded and sat down at his desk. "Yes go ahead, you were right on the mark with the cowboy outfits so I am leaving this one up to you."

Nagisa smirked and sat down at his small desk located in the corner of the room. "Okey doke"

Rei looked up curiously at Nagisa who was engrossed in his computer screen. He sounded like he was up to something, but it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry this chapters kinda short, but the next will be long (I think)**

 **okay but what is Nagisa up to? hmmmmmmmm :^) what is he gonna dress haru in? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm (: hmmhmm**

 **thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty Woman**

Being in this type of occupation, a spy that is, you had to be prepared for anything. Makoto and Haru were a well trusted and high ranked pairing in the industry and they were a nice item almost all bosses wanted to get their hands on, and everyone knew, if you got one, you got the other, but that's how they worked best, beside each other. But, the boys had only been given undercover missions that did not need any physical contact, save that one time Makoto had to gain the attention of the beautiful red head, but that was beside the point. They both had superb physical combat skills, Haru excelling in flexibility and martial arts, and Makoto excelling in muscle work and face to face fighting. They were a golden team, and Rei was lucky to have them, which is precisely why he always tried to keep them away from any dangerous missions, except today.

"I am wearing _what_ underneath the suit?" Makoto asked, clearly shocked at what Rei had said.

"Your wearing a bullet proof vest, but don't worry, no one will notice it since you already have a large chest, it will blend right in." Rei tried to keep his composure, but the glare Haru was giving him was making him unnerved.

"Why does he need a bullet proof vest?" Haru asked, not liking the idea of his best friend going into harms way. This was the first time they have ever gotten prepared for something so dangerous. Usually whenever they went on a mission all they would need was an ear microphone and a nice watch, but that was it. Something was clearly going on for this mission that was not as safe as the others.

"Its for a follow up on those drugs you all got your hands on last mission. It seems there is more to them than we thought. Those things are so useless and dangerous, I don't know why people would even think of putting them in their mouths. We have to put an end to this now, before more people get hurt."

Makoto furrowed his brows "But doesn't the red head belong to a famous organization. I thought they weren't known for hurting people, sure they may be illegal, but they weren't the type to do this."

Rei agreed and shrugged "I am just a perplexed as you on this. Just about a week ago, they found a whole club full of mobsters passed out all with the same chemicals inside them. Luckily they were all fine, and the police were able to get the most notorious drug lords in the business, so we cant say that the outcome was horrible because it wasn't, but still we don't want this drug getting into the hands of common people."

"But it seemed like last time when Mikoshiba and the red head girl were talking, they only had a select few clients that they were supposed to sell to. She even got mad at him for selling to us." Makoto told Rei who nodded.

"All the same, I need you all to be on high alert on this mission." Rei grimaced at Makoto's next question, already knowing what is was going to be.

"And what about Haru? Where is his vest?"

"About that" Nagisa piped up from his desk where he was playing a card game on the computer. (Rei had noticed that he was just clicking random items until he finally won and could see the dancing cards, but he didn't point it out) "I have a special outfit planned for Haru, so if you two would kindly go to your room and help each other in it, that would be great."

Both Makoto and Haru squinted at Nagisa, but they made their way out nonetheless.

Once they both entered their room Makoto opened their closet to find an expensive tailored suit in his size and... a dress? Did he just see right? Rubbing his eyes, he closed the closet door and opened it again, shaking his head at the unchanging sight.

"Makoto what are you do- oh." was all Haru said when he caught sight of the dress.

It was red... and long...with a slit up the side? Haru tore it off the hanger and put it up to his chest to see if it was his size. Maybe they accidentally put this in their closet by mistake. Maybe Nagisa mistook Haru for a girl the entire time. Maybe-

Haru cut off his thoughts before they became for erratic. About to run to Rei's office, he threw the dress on the bed and made his way to the door.

"Wait, Haru look." Makoto was kneeling under the bed where the dress was thrown and grabbing a piece of paper. "Its a note, here look at it."

Makoto handed it to Haru whos face reddened at the messy but distinguishable scribbles on it.

 ** _"Enjoy Haru! Make sure you look extra sexy for Makoto in this :p_**

 ** _p.s: you better not do any dirty things in this dress, it's a special order ;3"_**

"What does it say?" Makoto asked, peering over his shorter friends shoulder.

"Nothing! It says nothing, but the dress is mine." Haru grabbed the hanger it was on and walked to the restroom, hiding his face.

It was odd to be slipping something on that wasn't pants, but it was comfortably freeing.

Haru looked at himself in the mirror and flinched at what he saw. His red face was matching the equally red dress, but it didn't look bad, he hated to say. Curse his genetics and parents who gave him his small frame. Sure he was average height, but he wasn't blessed with Makoto's chest or shoulders (more like boulders).

Sighing, he tried to zip up the long zipper running down the back of the dress, but he found his arms couldn't bend in such angles. Turning around in the mirror and trying to grab the zipper, Haru tried with no success at the dress.

This called for help... unwanted help.

"Makoto" Haru meekly called from the restroom. His head peeking out of the door, trying his best to cover his body.

Makoto ran to the door, mentally face palming himself for how eager he appeared to see his best friend in a dress. He had just finished putting on the jacket to his suit when his friend called for him. "Yes Haru?"

"I... I need your help." Haru murmured as he stepped out in plain view to Makoto whos breath and heart hitched in his throat.

"H-haru! You look-"

Haru braced himself for something along the lines of ridiculous but he was confused and surprised when Makoto finished his sentence.

"Beautiful! You look absolutely beautiful..." Makoto finished his sentence, his voice sounding breathless.

Haru's face flushed like a toilet, the blue eyed boy glanced up and Makoto through his lashes and smiled a rare and heartwarming smile. "Thank you"

In a daze, Makoto closed the distance between them and put his hands on each side of Haru's face just staring into his friends confused and nervous eyes. "Aah! I am sorry Haru-chan, I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thin- Did you need anything? Is that why you called me?" Makoto stepped back and stuffed his hands in his sweatpants pockets, purposely changing the subject.

Haru turned around and showed his exposed back to Makoto, implying that he wanted Makoto to zip up the dress. He was too shocked at the remaining feeling of Makoto's large hands on his face to get any words past his lips.

"Oh, I see!" Makoto's hands fumbled with the zipper, and after a few awkward brushes of skin, he finally managed to zip up the whole thing.

Haru turned around and thanked Makoto again, but this time he avoided eye contact and kept his head down. He looked back in the bag where the dress was hung in and found a pair of elbow length white gloves which he slipped on

Makoto couldn't help but stare at Haru in the dress and gloves. Honestly, out of all the costumes they had to wear, this one took first place. The dress left Haru shoulders bare, but it did have sleeves that hung on his arms which had elegant white gloves covering them, making his arms look slimmer and more petite than usual.

"What shoes are you wearing with it?" Makoto asked, already knowing that if Haru had to wear high heels, that would be the death of him. Just why did he find his friend so attractive right now?

"I don't know. Let me check the closet." Haru walked over to the closet and bent down, the slit in his dress shifting with the movement so that his thigh and leg were exposed to Makoto in his bent position.

Makoto tried to swallow, but found it hard due to his mouth being dry.

Boy was he _thirsty._

"I think Nagisa wants me to wear these." Haru stood up straight and handed Makoto a pair of red sandals with a considerable sized heel on them.

"Do they fit you?" Makoto asked, running his finger down the heel.

Haru grabbed them and began to put them on. "Only one way to find out." The blue eyed boy slipped them on, but when he tried to clasp them, he found himself fumbling with the small buckles.

Makoto watched Haru struggle and told him to sit down on the bed. Haru obliged and sat down while Makoto knelt in front of him on one knee, and with him being in his suit, it was a sight to see. The taller of the two patted his knee signaling Haru to put his foot on there, which he did. Makoto easily clasped the buckle together and did Haru's other foot. When he finished, he stood up and offered Haru a helping hand which the smaller boy took, after all it was his first time wearing high heels, but they couldn't be so bad.

He was wrong, very wrong.

"Augh" Haru stood up and found that as soon as he was fully up, his ankles shook controllably, not used to all his weight being balanced on one piece of heel. Just how did girls do this on a daily basis? Makoto caught him in his arms when he took a step forward trying to test out his walking. Haru looked up at Makoto who had his arms around his waist in order for the other to not kill himself on his first steps. "Thank you." Haru turned his face away from Makoto, trying to ignore the heat on his face.

"Your welcome, Haru-chan."

"Drop the -chan."

Makoto laughed and helped Haru upright again, this time with his body in front of Haru and his hands in his. "Okay why don't you take a step forward with every step backward I take."

Haru nodded and followed Makoto's legs with his it seemed easier to walk with Makoto to guide him through it. They both made their way across the room hand in hand in what seemed like a type of dance. Makoto unknowingly slipped his hand onto Haru's waist and the other on his shoulder, leaving Haru to place both of his onto Makotos shoulders _(boulders). They both danced across the room until Makoto shook his head and let go of Haru abruptly._

"When did I put my hand on your waist!? I am so sorry Haru." Makoto looked around the room shocked at how far they were from where they first began. "How did we even get here? I must have been in a daze, I mean, you just look so beautiful I couldn't help myself. Wait- that sounds like I am going to eat you, I am not, but not that I don't want to." Makoto covered his red face with his hands and walked to the restroom. "I am just going to go brush my hair," he whispered terrified of what he said about eating Haru.

Haru nodded and waited for Makoto, his own hand covering his face on what Makoto had just said.

When Makoto stepped out of the restroom, his suit was fully buttoned up and his hair was slicked back, sending a shiver of something unknown to Haru's gut. Boy, did he look good.

"Are you ready?" Makoto asked with a hand outstretched to Haru who was sitting on his bed, waiting.

Haru nodded and grabbed Makoto's hand, happy that he had something to lean on, cause these shoes were brutal, and they hadn't even started their mission!

"Are you wearing your bullet vest underneath?" Haru asked Makoto who was looking at anywhere but his friend while they were waiting in the elevator.

"Yeah I am."

"I cant see it." Haru patted Makoto's chest until he felt a bump in the fabric.

"Already feeling each other up?" Nagisa asked from the open elevator door.

Makoto jumped, not noticing that they had already arrived at Rei's office. They both walked towards Rei's desk with Haru still holding onto Makoto's arm.

When Rei caught sight of Haru, he nodded his head approvingly. "Haruka, you look absolutely beautiful."

Haru nodded his head while Makoto just stared at Rei, his head tilting to the side like a confused puppy. "He does, doesn't he?" Makoto asked Rei while he positioned his larger body to obstruct Rei's view on Haru.

Rei lifted his eyebrows inquisitively at Haru who was struggling to keep a composed face. _Was Makoto jealous?_

Nagisa cleared his throat, making it painfully obvious that there was tension in the air.

"Your weapons are in there." Rei pointed to a closet where there was an array of handguns and knifes. "You may choose whatever you like."

Both boys nodded and walked to the closet which held an array of hand guns and devices that could be sealed away inconspicuously. Not taking much time to figure out what he wanted, Haru walked to the knife section and picked one with a light blue handle and small blade that could be concealed in a clutch. Makoto opted for a hand gun that fit right into his jacket pocket. Honestly, he was so nervous for today, not much for himself, but for Haru. He was wearing a dress! A dress that a bullet could easily fly through! How was he not supposed to be nervous while he was protected and his best friend wasn't.

"Are you boys done choosing?" Rei asked from the door of the closet. Both boys nodded and followed Rei to the elevator where he was escorting them out. "Put these on" the bespectacled boy told them, handing them their earmics. "Are they wor- AhH!" Rei shouted as the proximity of all boys made the microphone yell feedback in their ear.

Haru jumped from the shock and was about to fall from the heels when an arm wrapped around his waist for support. "Thank you" he looked up at Makoto who gently smiled back at him. All three walked to the car where Makoto and Haru jumped in and Rei stayed leaning against the window.

"Your mission: Get close to the girl with the red hair and see who exactly they are selling the drugs to. Also, be very careful, word is that their are going to be some very dangerous people there, that's why I made you wear the bullet proof vest. Makoto, keep Haru by your side on all times because he is your 'date', and Haru, please stay safe and try to gain information from the ladies. Last of all, and I know I am repeating myself, but _please_ stay safe, both of you." and with that, Rei hit the car and the boys took off to their mission.

* * *

 **A/N: VERY sorry for taking a long time on this one. Thank you to Hazelsherlock for the dress idea (which is actually from Pretty Woman hence the title) but ye if you are wondering what Haru is wearing its that just look it up if you don't know (I was tryna put a link, but my wifis being a lil hoe so ye)**

 **Thank you for reading and I will try to update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin looked around at the formal party he was hosting. Everyone was dressed so beautifully and the orchestra that was playing was extravagant. Everything was amazing, except the people. He hated absolutely almost everyone here.

Putting on a fake smile, he clinked his fork against his wine glass and started his announcement. "Thank you everyone for taking time to join this party…" His eyes drifted towards a couple walking through the door, the red dress of the girl catching his eye, with a sly grin directed towards his despised audience he continued his speech, just wanting to get it over with. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves." His last sentence came out in a rush but he didn't even care at this point.

"Ah Rin, what a pleasure to be invited here." The old fat man clapped a hand on Rin's back who was trying to hide his disgust.

"Thank you, my dad would have wanted me to invite you."

The old man's eyes darkened for a bit before he laughed a loud obnoxious laugh and agreed with Rin. Rin was about to turn away before the man leaned towards him and whispered in his ears. "Do you have what I ordered?"

Rin nodded and stepped back trying to keep his disgust at a minimum. He instead opted for a fake bright smile that he had perfected over the years. "Of course I do." Rin reached into his pocket and slipped the small bag in the man's suit pocket.

"Good boy, good boy." The man walked away and Rin tried his hardest not to run to the nearest secluded place. Honestly, anyone attending the party was a no good being who did anything for power, but that is what made them so easy to handle. If they weren't a loan shark or a famous yakuza leader, they were just friends invited to fill in the empty uncorrupted seats.

"Rin!" Gou yelped as she ran towards her brother, leaving a tall broad green eyed man with his date at the bar. "I didn't think you would look so good in the suit!" she had her hands on the side of Rin's arms gazing up at him admiringly.

"I always look good kiddo." He ruffled his sister's hair who chastised him for ruining her two hours of manual labor with her curling iron. She was really the only thing that kept him going these past two years, so it was genuine happiness whenever he was with her.

"Are you, you know… feeling okay?" she whispered as she watched her brother with concerned eyes.

Rin smiled tightly and hugged his small framed sister. "I am getting through it. This is all for us, for our family, for dad…"

Gou nodded and inconspicuously placed small bags of pills in her brother's hands. "I know Rin, I know. I just hope everything goes as planned, but don't you feel guilty for doing this."

"If we don't stop them, they will hurt other people just as they hurt us. I don't want anybody going through that, and it's going to be a good outcome, trust me, the police will know how to handle them. Remember last time we executed it without a hitch, and now some of those damn men that hurt us are behind bars." Rin let go of his sister and rearranged her hair so it was all falling to one shoulder. "You look beautiful by the way."

Gou giggled and slapped Rin's arm. "Of course I do. I am your sister. Oh, I have to go! I got my eye on some things…" Gou's gaze drifted to the green eyed man, who was looking at his date as if she were the only one in the room. Rin couldn't blame him though, that red dress was absolutely phenomenal.

"Yeah, I would probably forget about that one, looks like he is already with someone."

Gou huffed and slapped her brother's arm again. "I know, it's just fun to tease." And with that, she walked away, adding a sway to her hips when she met the man's gentle green eyes.

Rin sighed and ruffled his hair. He was just as worried as Gou was on this plan. First of all, the club they first brought their drugs into, was a small one that only three group leaders out of 12 were in. They were able to hook their targets on their drug which did nothing but knock the consciousness out of them, while giving them an alluring high when waking up from their unconsciousness. It was stupid really, Rin just could not understand how people can feel good from such a stupid feeling, but it is what is going to provide justice to his family so he couldn't really complain. Rin knew the Matsuoka group was also considered an illegal group, but not in the immoral way. No, all his group did was sometimes ignore the law in order to give justice to those who were being affected by the corrupt government that practically provided them with nothing, helping people just as his dad did when he was in charge of the group. He aimed to make people's lives better, and that is exactly what he was going to do today. So far only three of the twelve men they were looking for had fallen in their trap and were now in police custody, and today he planned to raise the number from three out of twelve to seven out of twelve. He was sure only those men were to get the pill and no one else. He had heard from Gou that Mikoshiba had sold to some random customers, and boy did that orange head hear it from him. Rin was absolutely furious that such a stupid but dangerous drug made it into a civilians hands and he hoped that Mikoshiba was right in his explanation of the boys _'_ _using their better judgement because one had very kind eyes and he didn't look like the type to purposely do drugs and the other didn't even look like he cared at all at was happening'._ Never the less, Mikoshiba is no longer on drug duty and now Rin had taken up the challenge of personally giving the product to those sleazy men which he so hated. It was almost over, after this raid, Rin would only have a few more and soon lots of people will be rescued from the grips of those men who-

"Augh! I am so sorry!"

Rin looked down at his suit which was covered in rice? "Wha-"

"I am so very sorry! I will clean you up right away! Oh no… what am I to do? What do I do? This is bad, I am so sorry!" The grey hair boy apologized once more, making Rin's eye brows rise in curiosity.

"Is this rice?" Rin asked looking at the white stuff that was all over his suit.

"It is, its rice!" The boy wailed, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "I have to go get you a napkin. Let me just- Whoa!" The small boy fell to the ground as he stepped on the plate of rice that was all over Rin, who was trying his hardest to stay composed. "I am so sorry again! I didn't mean to fall! Let me just get up and clean you off and then I will get fired and then we can find you something else to wear and then you will look handsome again, BUT I am not saying you don't look handsome right now, you really really do…" the grey haired boys bright blue eyes stared up at Rin who felt his neck get hot, after a few seconds the boy realized his words and blushed a deep deep red. "I am sorry." He squeaked bowing his head and bracing himself for a verbal attack, but all he got was a snort and a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, it's nice to be complimented by someone as cute as you." Rin offered a hand to the boy who was still on the ground from his fall. Luckily they were almost towards the back of the party hall so no one was able to really see the messy state both boys were in. "By the way, what's your name? Mine's Rin."

"It's Nitori." Nitori took Rin's hand and the taller boy helped the other up.

"Seems like you fell for me already huh?" Rin teased brushing a few grains of rice off the smaller boys face which flushed at his words and touch.

"N-no please, I didn't mean to weird you out with my words." Nitori stammered, feeling bad for calling the other man handsome.

"Oh, well that's too bad…" Rin scratched the back of his head and looked down at the mess on his shirt. "What do you say we clean you and me up?"

Nitori nodded and led Rin to the employee changing room where he offered Rin an extra set of clothes from the employee drawer. They certainly weren't tailored like Rin's previous outfit, but they would do.

"I guess I will just change back in to the clothes I came in." Nitori took off his apron and his shirt and pants followed soon after, only a few seconds late was he in his tighty whiteys rummaging through his locker and having a hard time opening the zipper on his gym bag that held his t-shirt and jeans.

Rin's eyes couldn't help but stay glued onto the almost naked boy in front of him. He was lean and had some very nice legs accompanied by a cute round butt. The curve of his neck almost had a feminine appeal to it and his light grey hair looked absolutely flawless in the dim lighting of the locker room.

He was cute, really fucking cute.

"You still wear tighty whiteys?" Rin teased as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped on the t-shirt Nitori had handed him. He was sure to purposely tense his body in all the right places so that his muscles flexed and bulged with every movement he made.

"Yes…" Nitori hanged his head in shame as he watched Rin take off his pants which held a tight pair of boxers underneath.

"Don't be ashamed you make them look real cute." Rin slipped up the sweatpants he was given and ruffled Nitori's hair. "Do you need help opening your gym bag?"

Nitori nodded quietly and tried not to focus on the heat behind him as Rin reached over him and unzipped the bag without a problem.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Nitori forgot about the tension and stared up at Rin in admiration, their proximity only making his eyes seem brighter to the red head.

Rin chuckled and shrugged. "It was nothing much."

"You are amazing!" Nitori turned around and took out his clothes which he put on soon after.

"I am sorry we only had a t-shirt and sweatpants."

Rin shrugged and patted Nitori's shoulder. "It's fine, I didn't want to be at this party anyway."

Nitori looked at him distrustingly. "Why not? It's super fancy and they have great food."

Rin grimaced and shook his head. "Trust me, it's not what it seems." Glancing down at his wrist, Rin gasped at the time. "Oh shit, I have to go." Rummaging for his phone in his pocket, Rin opened his hand waiting for Nitori to hand him his phone. "Can you give me your phone?"

Nitori obliged and gave Rin his phone. "Why do you-"

Rin pressed a few buttons and handed Nitori his phone back. "You have my number now. Can you go out on Friday next week?"

Nitori just nodded blindly and put his phone in his pocket in a daze.

"That's great, I will text you when and where." Rin gave Nitori a quick hug and ran out the employee doors out into the party.

Nitori stood dumbfounded. Did he seriously just get asked out by that hot guy?

* * *

 **A/N: My wifi was being a lil bitch last night but yeah here is a new chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

The party was pretty well composed if Makoto could say so himself. Gou (the beautiful red head which Makoto had encountered before) had recognized him and greeted them. Makoto had to say she looked very nice, but Haru more so. Since they were posing as a couple, Makoto kept his distance to Haru very close and occasionally brushed their hands together, which made Haru blush and look down. Makoto loved every damn second of it. Things started to get weird though when Gou, her brother Rin (which the boys had learned by Gou gushing about him every few seconds, Mikoshiba, started ushering people out of the hall. Makoto and Haru decided to hide behind some decorative curtains when the lights started dimming and some men specifically four powerful illegal organization leaders started to drift in their seats and soon their heads heat their table as they lay there dazed and drooling. It was a foolish and weird sight, but Makoto and Haru stood their place and watch as Rin made a call on his phone and the three ran out of the building, leaving the four men lying unconscious at their table. Even the catering service was gone so the boys were confused but curious as to what was going on. They had heard of another account of this happening from Rei, but it was in a smaller avenue, a club to be exact. Were the same people up to this? Was it the Matsuoka clan?

"Haru, what do you think is goin-"

Makoto stopped his sentence as blue and red lights flashed through the window. Was that the police?

The boys stood their place as a swat team made their way through the hall with their shields and guns raised. This wouldn't look good for the boys who were hiding and were the only conscious ones in the building.

The swat team cuffed all the unconscious men and threw them in a vehicle that immediately drove away.

"Freeze!" Makoto and Haru raised their hands and walked out of their hiding places with their hands in the air.

"Let us talk to your supervisor." Haru ordered, the uniformed man doing a double take at the beautiful boy.

Makoto stood in front of Haru and covered him once again, shielding him away from the eyes of all the men. "Can we talk to your supervisor."

"Put your hands up!" The man ordered, not wanting to obey these potential criminals, his gun staying glued to Makoto's chest.

"It isn't what it seems." Makoto assured in a calm and collected voice. The mans gun faltered and he walked away to go find his supervisor. Just leave it up to sweet angel Makoto to sway anyone with that voice of his.

"What's the problem here men?" A tall broad man with dark hair and brooding eyes walked towards them, his teal eyes glinting when looking Makoto up and down. "What's a guy like you doing here?" The man walked up to Makoto getting a closer inspection, ignoring Haru. Makoto chuckled nervously and handed the man his agency card.

"Oh, I see. Men put your guns down and search the place up and down. Leave these boys to me." The man turned to Makoto again and smiled at him, just glancing at Haru when he heard him grunt in dissatisfaction. "My names Sosuke Yamazaki, what is yours?" Sosuke put his hand around Makoto's shoulder and ushered him outside the door, Haru following closely behind.

"It's Makoto Tachibana, Yamazaki-san."

"Please call me Sosuke, Makoto."

Makoto chuckled and looked back at Haru who was glaring at Sosuke. "Okay, Sosuke. May I ask where we are going?"

"Were going to your agency of course. I will drive you there." Sosuke opened the front door for Makoto and left Haru to open the back door for himself. "So why were some big shots like you doing there? I thought the police were handling this one."

"I am sorry that's classified information." Makoto apologized, genuinely sorry for having to hold a secret.

"No that's fine, that's fine." Sosuke patted Makoto's knee as he put the car in reverse while looking at the mirror where Haru was biting his lip in frustration. "And you, what's your name."

Haru ignored him and crossed his arms with a pout. Makoto turned around and looked at his friend, curious as to why he was so upset and not answering.

"His names Haruka Nanase." He piped up from beside Sosuke who nodded. "You all work for the Iwatobi Agency, am I correct?"

Makoto nodded. Sure with this occupation you had to hold many secrets, but the authorities such as police officers and things of that at least knew about the elite agency. They just didn't know what exactly went on in there.

"So this isn't the first time we see something like this, right?"

Makoto nodded "Yeah, there is definitely something going on here."

"Not too long ago we foun-" Sosuke started

"A club full of mobsters passed out with the same drug in their system, or are going to have the same drug in their system after you test them, we know." Haru interrupted Sosuke who smiled at him curiously.

"Yes, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Haru rolled his eyes and continued looking out the window, thankful that they were pulling up to the agency already.

"You can drop us off here." Haru opened the door and stepped out while Sosuke was slowing to a stop.

"Haru, that's dangerous!" Makoto opened his door to follow Haru, but stopped and poked his head through the door at Sosuke. "Thank you Sosuke." And with that he followed his best friend into the agency lobby where he spotted him through closing elevator doors.

"Haru!" Makoto sprinted and caught his hand between the doors, making them open again. Thank heavens for his long legs. "Ah Haru, that was so dangerous! And you're in heels to top it all off!"

Haru just shrugged and looked at the elevator buttons. "I didn't like that Sosuke guy."

"What? Why, he seemed friendly?"

Haru scoffed "Yeah, maybe a little too friendly to you."

Makoto only tilted his head in confusion.

"He touched your thigh."

Makoto's eyes flashed at the memory. "He probably isn't used to passengers and he maybe accidentally put his hand on my thigh when he was going in reverse out of habit."

Haru rolled his eyes. "I don't like it when other people touch you."

Makoto stood stunned at his best friend's possessive words. "What do you mean by that Haru?"

Haru just shrugged and crossed his arms, his leg jutting out through the slit in the dress, making Makoto's mouth go dry.

"I don't know what I mean. I just don't like it." Haru got off the elevator at their stop and started unzipping himself out of the dress as soon as he entered their shared dorm, his hands fumbling to grab the zipper.

"Here, let me help you." Makoto turned Haru around so his back was only inches away from the broad man's chest. With ease, he unzipped Haru's zipper, his hands grazing Haru's back ever so lightly all the way to the top of the smaller boys butt.

Haru unknowingly leaned into the touch, immediately pulling himself away when he realized what he had done, but Makoto pulled Haru back to him and set his head on Haru's shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me."

Haru froze at Makoto's weird actions that were making his heart swell, but shrivel up at the same time. Just what does he mean by this? Is it a friendly hug? Was it something more? Did he already know how Haru fel-

"Haru?" Makoto was now holding Haru face forward, their noses only inches apart, switching their positions after getting no answer from his friends. "Are you still mad at me? Can we talk about what you said in the elevator?" Makoto stood staring into Haru's eyes as he was asking his questions.

Throwing away all his second thoughts, Haru closed the space between them and kissed his best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: WHy do I have to leave u all hanging like this? I am a bad person I am very sorry OTL**

 **Also I feel like this story isn't very cohesive like idk I feel like I really have to connect things cause I think I am forgetting details that I mentioned in previous chapters but idk I will make my next chapters a little bit more better I guess? Feed back is welcome if you do notice this problem cause this is really my first story line fic so sorry if its not really that good.**


	8. Chapter 8

Makoto didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why Haru said what he said in the elevator. He didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to touch Haru. He didn't know why he purposely grazed his hands on Haru's skin as he unzipped him. He didn't know why he held their faces so close together and hoped for that kiss.

He simply **did not know.**

But hearing those words from his best friend got his heart speeding up, made his breathing hitch and his mind foggy from some unknown strong feeling that could only be described as the next level of happiness. Feeling Haru's soft lips against his… but it only lasted for a few seconds before his best friend pushed himself away and looked at Makoto close to tears.

Of course Makoto stood there stunned, trying to reassemble his feelings that were in a state of euphoria and wanting. Just what did he want from Haru? Was it wrong to not feel grossed out by your childhood friend's lips on yours? Was it wrong to want to graze your hands all over that said body? To fell it tightening and twitching under you?

"Haru." Makoto called reaching out for Haru. He didn't know how exactly he felt, but he knew that it wasn't bad. "Haru come here."

Haru looked at Makoto uncertainly, his eyes looking at his friend in fear and in hope. Makoto felt himself flinch at Haru's eyes, never had he been looked at in fear by those beautiful blue orbs. "Please Haru-chan." Makoto felt his voice thicken with emotion at saying his friend's nickname. Suddenly a lot of things fell into place about their relationship. There was always a sense of longing, but Makoto never distinguished exactly what it was, so he assumed it was just a normal sense of wanting a closer friendship. But they were already as close as they could get… as friends.

Haru cautiously stepped forward and inched towards Makoto. "I am so sorry Makoto I didn't mean to do it. I just-" Haru's eyes watered as he crossed his arms and bit his lips "I just think I love you, more than a friend I mean."

Makoto felt his eyes watering too. "Haru…" It hurt to see his friend like this. With such pain in his eyes and regret. Makoto didn't want him to feel regret, because he certainly didn't. "Come here." Makoto opened his arms up to embrace his friend. Haru almost ran forward digging his face into Makoto's chest as his body silently shook with crying.

"I have been so confused Makoto." He cried into his best friend's chest "Every time we go on a mission, I don't want you to talk to anyone but me and every time you smile at me, my chest tightens and my heart races and my eyes can't help but follow everything you do. I know you're my best friend and I have loved you for a long time, but now I feel like my love is different. I want to kiss you and hug you and do much more, and I know it's wrong that I feel like this and I know this is going to break us but I just can't help it cause… because I think I love you. No… I **do** love you." Haru's voice was muffled as he cried this onto Makoto's suit, but Makoto understood every word. Haru's fist was clenched around his tie, but Makoto grabbed it and put his larger hand around his best friends.

"Haru… don't be sad, it's not bad to feel like that because I too have caught myself doing this so many times but I would just brush it off, but now I know what it was."

Haru looked up at Makoto, his eyes brimming with the tears he was crying into Makoto's suit. "You don't think it's bad?"

"Well that would be hypocritical of me, if I also felt the same way." Makoto chuckled nervously.

"You feel the same way?" Haru asked, regaining his composure, but still remaining in Makoto's arms.

"I do Haru. I love you… I love you so so much." Now it was Makoto's turn to cry. He stood with his head bowed into Haru's neck. His regret for disregarding these feelings welling up inside of him.

"Makoto." Haru put his hand under Makoto's chin and lifted it up, meeting their lips in a soft kiss that only lasted for a few seconds. 'Don't cry' it seemed to say, and Makoto smiled down at his best friend/love. It was the same as their uncanny ability to read each other almost like telepathy except now they had more ways to convey messages.

Haru yawned in Makoto's chest, making the other taller boy look at the clock. "Oh, it's already 4! Your tired aren't you?"

Haru nodded, his eyes a bit red from his crying that had tired him out along with their day. "We should go to bed."

Makoto nodded and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt while Haru changed into the same thing. Occasionally Makoto spared glances at his sleepy best friend who was swaying when putting on his sweatpants. How had he never noticed how cute he was?

After Makoto finished dressing, he slipped into his blankets and watched Haru slip under his, a foreign feeling sinking its way down his stomach. "Ne Haru, why don't you come over here?" Makoto patted the extra room on his bed that could easily fit two people. He knew his ears and face were probably a blushing mess, but after hearing Haru's confession and confessing himself, he just wanted to hold his love in his arms.

Haru quickly shot out of bed and ran over to Makoto's. "Can I really?" His voice was laced with sleep, but Makoto could distinguish the disbelief in it.

"Yes, come in." he chuckled as he lifted up his blanket where Haru nestled snuggly in.

Makoto shifted onto his side so that he was spooning Haru, his nose getting tickled by the soft black locks in front of him. He nuzzled his face into the nice smelling hair and smiled. "Haru, I don't ever want to let you go." Makoto tightened his hold around Haru's body to emphasize his point.

"I won't let you." Haru mumbled, his cheeks radiating an unnatural amount of heat.

"I love you, Haru-chan." Makoto whispered into his friend's ear.

Haru smiled and turned his head around, quickly pecking Makoto's cheek. "I love you too, and drop the chan." Haru struggled to keep his eyes open, but he felt Makoto smiling in back of him. Honestly falling to sleep right now would certainly not be able to exceed the dream he was living at this moment in Makoto's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to do this whole inner turmoil with Haru but I cant do that to my bby come on this is the closest to turmoil that he is gonna get in this chapter**

 **Also I did this cause SOMEONE said I almost gave them a heart attack with my last chapter hanger (sry bout that)**

 **Just kidding I had time to write so I did but yeah thanks for reading and I will start on the next chapter ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9

Makoto woke up with the happiest smile a man can wake up with. He felt oddly at peace, the usual gnawing in his chest finally gone.

Usually every morning he would wake up and look over at his friend who was in his respective bed and smile softly to himself. But every time he would stare at him the gnawing in his chest would only get stronger. He remembered this one morning where he was staring at his best friend who stirred at the heavy gaze on him and he was met with one of the most dazzling smiles from his blue eyed friend that he had ever seen to date. The gnawing in his chest only grew stronger after that.

But today it was gone, and instead replaced with a warm flooding sensation in his chest. Looking down at Haru who had his lips slightly open, breathing soft puffs of air into Makoto's chest. It was suddenly so clear what the feelings Makoto was going through during those mornings; it was a feeling of incompletion, but now that Haru was in his arms, he felt complete. Like a certain part of his heart was filled with so much happiness it was overflowing out of him and now occupying his broad chest.

"Mhmnn" Haru groaned as he stretched out his body which was flush to Makoto's. The blue eyed boys eyes shot open as his hands touched Makoto's chest.

"Makoto!" He pushed himself off the brunette's chest with a soft apology.

Before he could put any more distance between them, Makoto grabbed Haru's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Good morning, Haru-chan."

"Morning." Haru's cheeks dusted with a soft tinge of pink as he looked at their connected hands.

"Come closer" Makoto seemed to say as he patted the small but considerable distance between them.

Haru scooted his body so that their faces were only a few inches apart. Makoto ran his hands down Haru's face all the way to the smaller boys hips. "Your so beautiful" he whispered in awe.

Haru blushed and hid his face in Makoto's chest. "Stop it" He murmured hoping Makoto couldn't feel his heart beating.

Makoto chuckled and kissed Haru's cheek. "Okay, okay."

Haru lifted his head up so he could capture Makoto's lips in his. "Your more handsome." He smirked patting Makoto's firm chest.

Makoto laughed and kissed Haru who returned it just as sweetly. Finally when both boys ran out of breath, they separated, but not before Haru kissed Makoto's cheek one last time.

"We should probably wash up. We didn't even shower before bed last night after the party." Makoto got off the bed and kissed Haru one more time. "I will run a bath for you." And with that, the taller boy disappeared into the restroom, leaving Haru to contemplate the events of last night, well more like earlier that day.

First off, was he dreaming all this? Haru pinched his thigh rather strongly, and he felt the pain, so no this couldn't be a dream. Maybe he was drugged alongside those men from last night? No, that couldn't be possible, he wasn't stupid enough to do drugs. Or, this was real life and he had won the lottery of boyfriends and was now experiencing something so beautiful it was hard to comprehend that it was reality.

Yeah, he was going to go with the last one because that was exactly how he felt.

Just

How

Perfect

Can

A

Person

Be?

Makoto was an angel, AN ANGEL, and he had returned Haruka's feelings, rather quickly in fact. Haru was surprised to see something in Makoto click as soon as he had confessed. Although it seems weird, he swore he saw that same realization dawn on his best friend when the taller boy is doing a puzzle and finally finds the place where the piece belongs. He was not going to question it though, okay maybe he was going to.

Just what did Makoto see in him? How could such a beautiful and pure person say that he loved him? Haru shook his head at the thoughts running through his head. It was too much to handle so early on in the day, maybe later he would ask Makoto… maybe.

"Haru, the bath is done!" Makoto called, poking his head out of the restroom.

Haru got up and made his way to the bath, discarding his clothes as he went. Opening the door Haru walked into the restroom ready to step in the tub before Makoto let out a shrill squawk.

"Haruuuuu" he whined though his hands which were covering his face.

Haru looked at him curiously, not knowing why the taller boy made such a weird sound.

"Your naked Haru!"

Haru looked down to find himself indeed, naked. Running into the bath, he hid himself inside the water. He had completely forgotten that he had changed just into sweatpants earlier in his tired haze and that he had not put on his swimsuit underneath.

Once Makoto heard water sloshing, signaling Haru had gone in the bath, he uncovered his eyes and looked at the floor tiles, his face burning up. "You have to be more careful Haru, you will catch a cold if you walk around naked.

Haru nodded, his face equally as red as Makoto's. The boys stood there in awkward silence until their phone chimed, signaling a call from Rei.

"Oh, let me go check that out!" Makoto ran for the phone, grateful for the interruption.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Makoto, how was your morning?" Rei asked through the phone.

Makoto smiled at the restroom door where Haru was. "It was amazing, and you?"

"Just fine, just fine. Now sorry to interrupt your 'amazing' morning, but you boys have a mission?"

"On the drug case?" Makoto asked, it was unusual to get connected missions in such a close time frame.

"Oh no, this is something minor, you know something fun."

Makoto smiled, a day out with Haru on a minor mission was almost close to a date. "Great we will be in your office as soon as we finish getting ready."

"Okay then, take your time." Rei hung up the phone, leaving Makoto smiling like an idiot.

"Haru we have a new dat- I mean mission!"

* * *

 **A/N: because SOMEONE once again wanted an early make out sesh smh**

 **oh my the chances i had to make this chapter smutty i swear when i do write the smut (which will be later) it will be glorious (of course to the best of my shitty ability)**

 **either way here is some makoharu cause lord knows we all need a little makoharu to make it through the day**

 **kinda contemplating whether next chapter will still be makoharu or maybe rintori or maybe even reigisa idk lets see what my mind conjures**


	10. Chapter 10

"So your 'mission', if it can even be called a mission, is to watch the company's daycare, which only consists of one kid for the time being. Now I know this is so out of the blue and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to say no. But there was really no other choice. The usual caretaker is late due to traffic and I would tell Nagisa to do it, but he is just as troublesome as the children so here you are." Rei handed Makoto a small child around the age of two and adjusted his glasses. "Also I need a full run down of yesterday's happenings."

Makoto happily grabbed the child who's stoic attitude reminded him very much of a certain someone. "Ah Haru, could you explain what happened yesterday?"

Haru nodded and looked at the small child curiously assessing if he was a potential threat, but he soon turned his attention to his boss. "We extracted information from Gou. It's not certain, but her brother may have a big part in the drugs. She would not stop talking about him. Also, it seems the Matsuoka clan is the one behind the whole ordeal. When the men all went unconscious at the same time, they made a call and fled the building. It was like they knew the cops were coming, or more like the called the cops themselves. And not to mention, the whole building was cleared up of all the people right before this all happened."

Rei nodded, assessing the information. This was honestly the most he had ever heard out of the blue eyed boy, but he was very brief but informative in his information. "Thank you Haruka. I guess I will leave you boys up to this, and my apologies for taking from you what should have been a day off."

Makoto laughed and patted his superiors shoulder. "It's fine, we don't mind watching kids, right Haru? And anyway we are glad to help in any way we can, after all, you take very good care of us."

Haru nodded in agreement and Rei tried to hide his trembling lips. "Beautiful, that was simply beautiful, thank you! Nagisa, we must go and attend to my meetings!" With a snap of his fingers Nagisa, who was busy playing with play-doh on the small children's table, begrudgingly stood up but not without snapping a piece off the pliable product and taking it with him in his hands.

"Sir yes sir!"

Rei shook his head and looked at Makoto and Haru. "Like I said, he is just as bad as the kids."

Makoto and Haru silently pitied their supervisor as Nagisa showed him the 'ways' he wasn't like the kids, which included some very touchy feely hands.

"Poor Rei…" Makoto muttered as the manager and his secretary exited the daycare room.

Finally with their supervisor gone, the two boys were able to assess their surroundings. It was a decent sized room that had a ball pit and children's toys to keep the kids busy, well at least on kid busy.

"I wonder what his name is?" Makoto looked at the kid who had dark hair that barely reached his eyebrows and light green eyes. The kid looked back at him equally with then looked to Haru, stretching his hands out to the blue eyed boy. Makoto laughed and handed Haru the baby. "Seems like he likes you more than me."

The boy clung onto Haru with his chubby hands. "Habu?" he asked patting Haru's cheek.

Haru's eyes flashed with that weird shine he got whenever something interested him. "Yes Haru."

"What's your name little guy?" Makoto asked from the sidelines. His question went completely ignored by the kid who kept his eyes glued on Haru.

"His names saba." Haru told Makoto after a long staring contest between the child and the dark haired boy.

"Haru, don't be giving him weird names!" Makoto exclaimed, a bit dejected from the kid ignoring him.

"Your name is saba, right?" Haru asked the kid who nodded after seeing Haru's eyes shine at the word.

"Saba." The kid confirmed pointing at himself.

"Okay Saba, we have to go play now." Haru sat down with the kid on the children's table and grabbed a coloring book of sea creatures.

Makoto watched in amusement and a bit of loneliness as the two boys played without him. It had been a very long time since he had seen Haru this excited. The last time being in high school when they showed a low budget horror film of the notorious Iwatobi-chan. It was nice watching Haru play with a kid, cute even, but they had just confirmed each other's feelings for each other and he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

Wait

Had he even asked Haru if they were going out now?

Makoto fidgeted in his seat at the thought of Haru even considering him his boyfriend. Sure they said they loved each other, but did that mean they were going out now? No, you had to ask first. But how do you ask someone to go out with you after you already confessed to them? Wasn't it already expected that they would be together after this? Did Haru consider Makoto boyfriend material?

A good forty minutes passed by as Makoto faced his current dilemma. How was he going to ask Haru? Maybe he should make it romantic and make dinner- no he didn't even know how to cook. This type of thing just called for a straight out question. There was no use dancing around the subject.

"H-haru, I have a question."

Haru looked up from the baby who was drifting off in his arms, his chubby hands still moving on the coloring page as he tried to stay awake. "What is it?" Haru asked.

"Are we going out now?" Makoto rushed the words out in a breathless manner, but he managed to get the words out.

"Do you want us to go out?" Haru kept his eyes glued on the baby's hair in his lap. He was sure as hell not expecting this. After second thought, he never did properly ask Makoto out.

"I would like that, yes." Makoto drawled out slowly.

Haru smiled at Makoto through his hair. "I would like that too."

Makoto let out the breath he was holding at his friend's wonderful smile. "Oh thank goodness! I didn't know what I would do if you said no."

"Idiot, I told you I loved you. What do you take me for?" Haru muttered under his breath, embarrassed but happy.

"Sorry, Haru-chan." Makoto chuckled

"Drop the –chan." But Haru smiled alongside his boyfriend, glad that they got that out of the way.

"By the way I think 'saba' is getting sleepy." Makoto pointed at the kid whose head was bobbing up and down in attempt to stay awake.

Haru adjusted the kid so that he was now bundled up in his arms. A more comfortable positon to fall asleep in. After about thirty seconds the kid was out like a light and was snoring softly making both boys look at him in awe.

"He's so cute." Makoto cooed at the kid who ignored him earlier.

Haru nodded, agreeing with the green eyed boy. Slowly he got up with Makoto's help and laid the boy in the crib placed in the corner of the room. Makoto dimmed the lights and looked at Haru who was standing beside the crib, rocking it back and forth, a peaceful smile tugging at his lips.

He was so beautiful, whether it be in a dress, regular clothes, or even sweatpants. He was always beautiful.

"I am here!" A young woman with short brown hair announced as she entered the daycare doors. "Oh sorry 'I am here'" She whispered once she realized that there was a sleeping kid. "Hi boys! I am Miho Amakata, but you can call me Amakata-sensei. I am the daycare teacher."

Makoto walked towards her and shook her hand. "Hi, I am Makoto and that's Haru. We were your stand ins, but you're here now so I guess we will be taking our leave."

"Okay boys, I am sorry I had to take away your free day." She apologized, bowing slightly.

Both Makoto and Haru shook their heads. "It's fine" Haru offered making the lady smile.

"If you say so."

Makoto and Haru packed up their stuff and headed out the door. "Have a good day!" she called out after them. Leaving the boys wandering around the company looking for something else to do.

"So what do we do now?" Makoto asked, slipping his hand into Haru's.

Haru looked at their connected hands and smiled softly. "Anywhere is fine."

* * *

 **A/N: First of all sorry for the sucky ending on this chapter like wtf me**

 **second of all the reason i chose this mission was cause i was just gonna write a oneshot about them taking care of a baby but then i was like 'u know what imma combine' so ye**

 **third of all MISS FUCKING AMAKATA SENSEI like she is so hot i cant**

 **i am tired and i am sorry if i made mistakes but anyways thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

Rin brought another shirt up to his bare chest, throwing it on the bed to join the growing pile of clothes. Sure he was the one who asked Nitori out, but that doesn't mean he wasn't nervous for their date. Did Nitori even consider it a date? There was no way he couldn't consider it a date, Rin made it extremely obvious that he was interested.

With an annoyed groan, Rin settled on a plain white V-neck t-shirt to go with his black skinny jeans. He decided to put a red plaid button up shirt over it (of course unbuttoned to show his bad side) and some nice boots to finish the look. Smiling at his reflection, Rin pulled back his hair into a low ponytail and walked out the door, ignoring all the bowing men before him.

"I am going out for a bit, call me if anything happens." Rin waved them off and walked to his car where a man was holding the door open for him. "Thanks" he mumbled as he sat down inside the spacious car.

He looked out the window as the driver turned on the car.

"Where to master?"

"Iwatobi Park" Rin told him leaning his head against the window.

He was used to this lifestyle. He grew up with it and it was all that he has and will know. It used to be great when his dad was still around, but sadly the man passed at an early age, leaving Gou and his mom in his care. He now was the leader of the Matsuoka clan and he considered himself a good guy just like his old man. If there was something going on, he preferred to leave the cops out of it and settle it himself, of course all for the greater good. That is what he grew up on and that is way he would live his life till the day he dies. Family was important and now his family was broken so he needed to fix it, and fixing it he was doing.

But today wasn't for executing his plan. No, today was for himself. During his last plan, he managed to run into the small boy who he was taking out today. It was nice to unwind in the locker room when they were changing out of their dirty clothes away from those men.

Nitori was cute, gentle, clumsy, and a bit of a nervous mess, but he made Rin smile and that was what led him to ask for his number. They had only exchanged a few texts after they had last seen each other and it was mainly in planning for today.

* * *

 _ **From: Rin**_

 _ **To: Nitori**_

 _ **Hey, you up for lunch with me at 3?**_

* * *

 _ **From: Nitori**_

 _ **To: Rin**_

 _ **Yeah that sounds nice :)**_ _ **Where do we meet up?**_

* * *

 _ **From: Rin**_

 _ **To: Nitori**_

 _ **How about Iwatobi Park?**_

* * *

 _ **From: Nitori **_

_**To: Rin**_

 _ **Okay it sounds like a plan!**_

* * *

Rin smiled as he looked down at his phone and imagined all of Nitori's texts in his voice. The boy was just too cute for his own good especially when he was almost naked in front of the redhead. He was beautiful and that beauty mark under wonderful blue eyes only added to his charm.

"Were here master." The driver told Rin from the front seat.

"Okay, just wait here and I will be back." Rin got out of the car and walked towards the center of Iwatobi park where he immediately found Nitori feeding some bread to ducks. The boy whose back was currently to Rin was in a pastel purple shirt and a pair of jean shorts that revealed his milky skin.

"Hey there" Rin smirked as he bumped Nitori's back with his shoulder.

"Ah, Rin!" The smaller boy jumped at the surprise and hid his bread pieces behind his back. "I wasn't feeding the ducks!"

Rin laughed at how cute the boy was when he was very obviously feeding the birds. "Can I try?" he asked, extending his hand out for Nitori to drop a few pieces of bread in.

Nitori looked at Rin surprised. "You're not going to shoo them away?"

"No why would I do that?"

"Well usually people just shoo the ducks away." Nitori pouted as he put a few bread crumbs in Rin's hands.

"Oi, what do you take me for? The ducks are cute, of course I would want to feed them." Rin laughed as a duck pecked the bread crumbs out of his hand, his beak tickling Rin's palm.

Nitori just stood staring at Rin who looked up at him curiously. "What is it? Is there something in my hair?" Rin started patting his hair to check if maybe there was a bug.

"No, that's not it. I was just thinking that you're a nice person with a big heart." Nitori looked at Rin with a dopey smile, making the taller boy blush.

"Don't go saying lies." Rin muttered

Nitori laughed and gave the remainder of his bread to the ducks. "So are you saying you have a small heart?"

"Yes it's small, black, and dead. Now come on, we should feed ourselves instead of the ducks now." Rin began walking to his car trying to hide his red face, Nitori trailing closely behind.

"You drive?" Nitori asked looking at the black expensive car.

"No, he does." Rin pointed at the tinted windows, the driver taking this as his cue to lower the window.

"Good afternoon." He nodded at Nitori and looked to Rin. "Where to now master?"

Rin opened the door for Nitori and followed in the car soon after. "Let's go to…" Rin clicked his tongue "You know what? Let's go to that meat place, the one where we helped that one man out with the hair. You remember?"

The driver nodded. "Yes master, I know just what place."

The whole exchange Nitori was just looking from Rin to the driver, amused by the formal calling of master and the whole idea of Rin having a driver. "You must be rich to have a driver!" The young boy exclaimed. "You've probably worked really hard to get to where you are now, right?"

Rin grimaced, he didn't want to tell Nitori the truth, but he didn't want their relationship to be built on lies. He knew that if he told him what he really was, that he was most likely never going to see the boy again due to the common fear of running an illegal group. He couldn't blame him if he wanted to have nothing to do with Rin, but he knew his group wasn't the average thug lowlifes you would find in others. "No, I haven't worked hard. This was all given to me as soon as my old man died. All the men and respect come from the men before me, but this is what happens when you're the next leader of the clan." Rin tried not to look at Nitori, afraid that those blue eyes were going to be wide in fear, but after some unnerving silence, he finally managed to turn his head away from the window, only to be met with those blue orbs inches away from his red ones.

"That's amazing! You must be so responsible to be able to lead all the men that work under you! That takes strength and a certain type of person. I think you are underestimating your men and yourself." Nitori's hands flailed as he was telling Rin this, leaving the red head in shock.

The driver nodded, looking at Rin from the rear view mirror. "That's right master, you have been nothing but good to us. Of course your dad was a great leader, but you are quickly catching up to his level and will surely exceed it in no time."

Rin looked from his driver to Nitori, his eyes watering a bit. "Thank you." He murmured under his breath.

Nitori caught sight of Rin's watering eyes and chuckled softly. "And you said you had a cold black heart."

"We're almost there master. Would you like me to park or drop you off?" The driver asked Rin as he pulled up to the restaurant.

"You can drop us off here." Rin waited till the car stopped before stepping out and holding the door open for Nitori who nodded his head in thanks.

"Thank you!" Nitori told the driver who smiled in return before driving off.

"Let's go in." Rin told the smaller boy, ushering him by the shoulders to a table where a waiter came up to them.

"What would you all like today?" The young man asked, smiling softly at Nitori.

Rin idly yawned and slipped his arm over the booth so that it was resting just above Nitori's shoulders, making the waiter divert his attention from the pretty boy. "Yeah we will have the meat platter. Is that fine with you Nitori?"

Nitori nodded and passed the menus back to the waiter who left to get their order.

"So first off, what's your full name?" Rin asked directing his attention to the smaller boy who was on the same side of the booth with him.

"My names Nitori Aiichirou, can I ask what yours is?"

Rin smiled at the name. "That's cute, Ai. My names Rin, Rin Matsuoka."

Nitori blushed at the nickname and looked down at his hands that were fiddling with the strings on his shorts. "That's a nice name also" he whispered.

"What do you do for a living?"

With that, Nitori's head shot up in excitement. "I work for a catering shop that my mom owns. She is so amazing. She started it from the bottom and just last week at the party where we met and I dropped stuff on you, we were hired to cater for a big name. It was amazing!"

Rin chuckled and patted Nitori's head. "Yeah I am glad I hired you all. You did an amazing job."

Nitori's eyes widened in shock. "You were the host of the party?"

Rin nodded, his eyes going dark as he remembered the men he had to provide the drugs with.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

Rin flashed Nitori one of the fake smiles he had perfected over the years. "Yeah I am fine."

Nitori kept on looking at Rin, pouting his lips in concentration. "You don't have to force yourself to smile if you don't want to."

Shocked, Rin's smile fell as he realized Nitori saw right through him. Not even Gou, his own sister was able to see through that disguise. "How did you know?"

"I don't know. I could just tell." Nitori patted Rin's hand that was resting on the table.

Rin smiled a genuine smile and grabbed Nitori's hand brushing it against his lips ever so softly. "I like you Ai. You're interesting."

Nitori smiled back at Rin, trying to ignore his burning face and ears.

The majority of the afternoon passed with the two boys learning more about each other. Rin learned that Ai liked to swim as did he and that they both were a pair of hopeless romantics. Nitori learned that Rin was the leader of a well-known group called the Matsuoka clan, but he wasn't afraid at all of the fiery red head. Nitori strayed away from asking about Rin's personal life, waiting till the red head was more comfortable with him in the future. Well, that was to say if there was going to even be a future for them. The silver haired boy hoped he didn't come off as weird to the incredibly handsome man.

"So Ai, do you maybe want to do this sometime again…" Rin asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Nitori smiled and nodded making Rin smile back at him.

They were both standing at the outside of the door of Nitori's small apartment. "So then I guess I will see you later?"

"Yeah you will." Nitori laughed, enjoying the way Rin stood nervously with his hands in his pockets while swaying on the balls of his feet.

"That's good…" Rin came in for a hug and Nitori gladly accepted it without complaint. Quickly, Rin tilted his head and kissed Nitori's cheek softly making the other boy squeak in surprise.

"I am sorry! I just thought that maybe I would kiss you… I should have asked first." Rin apologized keeping his eyes away from a blushing Nitori.

"It's fine I didn't dislike it, it was just a surprise."

Rin let out a long breath of air and started to slowly turn around. But before he could turn the other way, Nitori got on his tiptoes and gave the redhead a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He was really aiming for the cheek, but he didn't think the taller man minded.

"Bye Rin." Nitori quickly opened his apartment door and ran inside, leaning against it with his hand over his fast beating chest.

He couldn't wait for the next date.

* * *

 **A/N: yeah the next chapter is probably gonna be in Rin's pov**

 **either way thanks for reading and i will update soon OTZ**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW**

* * *

Rei was up the whole night.

A whole sleepless night spent in his office trying to tie together what exactly was going on with the Matsuoka group. Nagisa left around 10 o'clock the previous day looking at Rei with concerned eyes as he grabbed his jacket and said his farewells to his boss.

"Don't work too hard Rei-chan." The blonde screamed as the door closed behind him. Rei smiled and waved Nagisa off, glad to at least get some hours of peace and quiet even though he had to pay for it with a couple hours of no sleep.

It was probably around 5 o'clock in the morning when he finally allowed himself to drop his head on his desk to rest his eyes. As soon as he did so, he woke up on his desk with a familiar pressure building up in his pants. Looking down he realized he was hard, painfully so.

"Ne Rei-chan, seems like you need my help." Rei's head shot up to see Nagisa looking at his tightening pants with a certain sparkle in his eyes.

"Nagisa-kun, it's just morning wood. I can take care of it myself. I have just been so busy I haven't even had time to relieve myself. This is normal for a grown man." Rei muttered, mortified that someone had seen him in this state. The person being Nagisa added just a bit more to his embarrassment.

"Now, now Rei-chan. As your secretary, I can't just leave my boss like this." The blonde said as he walked to the opposite side of the desk where Rei was at and swiveled the chair so that he was on his knees in front of Rei's crotch. "Let me help you with this."

Rei seemed to be frozen as he watched Nagisa undo his belt with graceful fingers. "Nag-"

"Shhh" Nagisa shushed laying his head on top of Rei's crotch while looking the boy in the eyes. Rei was stunned, finding his secretary this sexy was certainly not professional.

"Can I touch it?"

Rei nodded his head a little too enthusiastically.

Yeah, definitely not professional.

Nagisa proceeded to drop Rei's pants to his ankles, leaving the bespectacled boy in his boxers where his erection was already poking out from. Nagisa teasingly stroked the length of it with his pointing finger through the outside of the underwear making Rei gasp. Keeping contact with Rei, Nagisa brought Rei's underwear down to meet his pants.

"Can I use my mouth?"

Rei once again nodded, his will already too overcome by his lust.

"Well then, thank you for the meal." Nagisa proceeded to stick the whole length in his mouth making Rei buck in surprise which in turn made him go deeper into the blonde boy. Nagisa hummed when Rei did this, the intrusion not bothering him at all.

Rei's eyes widened in shock. He once again bucked into Nagisa's mouth, this time keeping eye contact with the boy who seemed to urge him on. "I-I can do it?" Rei asked, worried he would make the smaller boy gag.

Nagisa nodded still holding Rei in his mouth.

Rei bucked once, then again until he was moving at a constant speed, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. Nagisa taking notice of Rei's nearing, let go of Rei with a pop making the other boy sigh at no relief to his very hard cock.

"Wait Rei-chan, I wasn't even able to properly look at it." Nagisa then licked the vein running along the underside of the length, marveling at Rei's size. "You're so big!"

Rei blushed, adjusting his glasses. "Nagisa-kun, it is improper to say such lewd things."

"Aww but it seems like little Rei-chan here likes it." Nagisa pouted spreading the pre-cum dripping out of Rei's dick along his length.

Rei's hips bucked at the sensation of it, making Nagisa smile.

"You want me to do the work now?" The blonde asked mischievously.

Rei nodded, only wanting relief from the beautiful boy. "Yeah."

Nagisa once again took Rei in his mouth, except this time he did the moving. His blonde curls bounced up and down as he serviced Rei who couldn't seem to take his eyes off the boy.

He was beautiful, a bit annoying, but absolutely beautiful.

"Nagisa I am going to-"

"Go ahead" Nagisa hummed still bobbing his head. Of course it sounded very distorted but Rei understood.

"But your mouth" Rei panted trying his hardest to hold back his orgasm in order to keep the other boy clean.

As an answer Nagisa gave the final blow and took all of Rei in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to make the taller boy come, which he did.

"N-nagisa!"

Rei was jolted out of his dream by the scream he let out. Looking down he saw a wet spot in his pants, proving that his orgasm was just the result of a wet dream. He looked at the clock which told him it was already 9. Did he seriously sleep for four hours?

"Did you call for me?" Nagisa asked from his desk.

Rei looked at his secretary, embarrassed and scared that the blonde knew that he had just dreamt of him giving him a blow job.

"No, I have to go! Please excuse me." Rei waddled out of the room feeling his cum drip down his thigh as he walked to his dorm to change his pants.

Nagisa's eyes followed every move that Rei made as he walked out the door. He sat there at his desk sporting a mischievous smirk and a hard on.

Little did Rei know, he was a very bad sleep talker.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW i said next chapter was gonna be in Rin's pov but i just could not get Nagisa out of my head and yeah**

 **but ayy finally some smut**


	13. Chapter 13

"Rei?" Nagisa knocked on Rei's dorm room, his erection already taken of earlier in the restroom. "Rei-chan, if you don't open the door, I am coming in myself."

Rei opened the door with his top buttons undone and a toothbrush in his mouth, revealing his skin and pecks to Nagisa. "Whar iz it Naghisa-hun?" (What is it Nagisa-kun?)

"I just wanted to know if you were fine, you know…" Nagisa glanced down at Rei's crotch which was not sporting his earlier erection but instead covered with a pair of khaki pants.

Rei blushed and ushered Nagisa in, the blonde seating himself on Rei's bed. "Waih heya" (Wait here)

Rei went to the restroom and spit out his toothpaste. Going back to the main room to see Nagisa patiently waiting for him with a smile on his face. Rei took a deep breath and sat next to Nagisa on his bed, leaving a considerable amount of space between them. "Look I am sure you have woken up in the same predicament that I just did. It's perfectly normal especially under stress. I know it was very unprofessional and I hope you could forget what you saw."

It was funny to Nagisa how Rei was trying to justify, yet not justify his morning wood. As someone who had been pining for his boss since the first day, he was awfully glad he had seen this vulnerable and insanely hot side of his superior. "Ne Rei-chan, I understand about your morning wood, trust me I get them a lot too."

Rei blushed at thinking about Nagisa with a small tent in his covers.

"You see, I understand what I saw, but I don't understand what I heard."

Rei froze "P-pardon me?"

"Yeah it seems like you called someone's name when you came."

"Im-improbable I have no one I am interested in at the moment and I never talk in my sleep." Rei was bumbling and messing with a stray fabric on his bed. "There is no way, no way at all that I could have called out someone's name. Especially when I dreamt about you of all people."

His last sentence was whispered and most likely not supposed to slip out, judging by the reaction of the blunette who covered his mouth and jumped up, staring at Nagisa with wide eyes.

"So I did hear right!" Nagisa walked towards Rei, who walked backwards until he hit a wall, Nagisa closing in on him like a tiger going for the kill. "You had a wet dream about me, didn't you?" The blonde was only inches away from Rei's red face which was on the verge of turning purple.

"Possibly" Rei squeaked out, trying to ignore the hammering in his ears from his erratic heartbeat.

Nagisa slightly pulled away from Rei, reaching down to ghost his fingers on his superior's knuckles. "You know… I don't mind that you did. I myself have actually thought about you too when I get hard."

"Have you?" The way that Nagisa was looking at Rei through his eyelashes, reminded Rei of his dream making Nagisa's words completely go off the top of his head. "Wait what? You have thought of me? Me!?"

Nagisa nodded, biting his bottom lip ever so softly while still looking at Rei through his eyelashes. "I like Rei-chan…"

Rei was definitely purple now. "You like me?"

Nagisa nodded again, his patience for this moment pretty high compared to other things he has waited for. "I think you're really reliable and smart and hot and not to mention _beautiful_."

Nagisa's last description launched Rei out of his shocked state into his normal, stupid self. "Beautiful you say?" His long fingers adjusted his glasses, but he still kept the hand that Nagisa was touching beside himself.

"So how about it? You want to go out with me?" Nagisa was bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited anxiety clearly present in his posture.

Rei looked down at their hands which were now connected. When did Nagisa put his fingers in his?

"I don't hate the idea of it…"

It took Nagisa a few seconds to process what Rei just said. He was honestly expecting more of a fight. He would never force Rei, but an answer this easily shocked him enough to keep him quiet for more than 10 seconds.

"Nagisa-kun?" Rei waved his unoccupied hand in front of the blonde's face who snapped out of his thoughts.

"You said yes?"

"Well I didn't say no."

"So was that a yes?"

"If we're going to be grammatically correct, no it wasn't, but if we're not, then yes, it was a yes."

Nagisa jumped into Rei's arms, nuzzling his nose into the man's bare chest. "I thought I was never going to get through to you!"

Rei laughed and awkwardly embraced Nagisa, not used to any form of affection other than a polite smile.

"We must keep our relationship and work life separate though."

Nagisa smiled and pecked Rei's cheek. "Of course Mr. Boss Man!"

Rei's face flamed up, but he smiled fondly at the blonde. "Now get to work, we have a lot to do today."

Nagisa laughed and sauntered out the door. Almost halfway through, the blond turned around and looked at Rei. "You know if you ever have trouble with little Rei-chan" Nagisa's eyes stayed glued on Rei's crotch "don't hesitate to tell me." With that, he blew Rei a kiss and closed the door behind him.

Rei stood shocked and slightly turned on with his back still against the wall.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

 **A/N: very short and well short**

 **i would say next chapter is gonna be makoharu?**

 **We all know i don't stick to my word with the chapter pov's but let's see where my head takes us**


	14. Chapter 14

After watching Saba in the daycare and walking around company headquarters hand in hand, Makoto and Haru retired to their bedroom with some snacks and a movie resting in a corner store bag.

Makoto settled their snacks on his bed and brought out his laptop from his desk. After shutting off the lights and closing the curtains, he walked over to Haruka who sat next to the snacks with a bag of mackerel flavored chips open in his lap.

"Why do they even have that flavor?" Makoto asked, warily eyeing the bag.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Earlier at the corner store Makoto was about to have a panic attack as he couldn't find Haru anywhere near him. After circling the small store one more time, he found the black haired boy holding as many bags of mackerel flavored chips in his arms that he could hold. It took a good ten minutes trying to convince Haru to only buy one to 'test out the flavor'.

"How do they taste?" Makoto asked as he slipped the movie into the DVD tray.

Haru shrugged and popped another chip in his mouth. "They aren't as good as the real thing, but they are close."

Makoto chuckled and they began to watch the movie, but it was hard to concentrate when the two boys were in such close proximity to each other. Occasionally they would brush hands but none made the move to hold on until Haru leaned on Makoto's shoulder, clearly bored from the movie, and stared up from under his long eye lashes until he got Makoto's attention.

"What is it Haru?" Makoto smiled down at his boyfriend who pursed his lips in response, asking for a kiss.

Makoto bent his neck and kissed Haru sweetly, tasting the salty but oddly accurate, mackerel flavored dust on his lips.

"You taste like your chips." Makoto smiled against Haru's lips and Haru wiped his face with the back of his hand. After taking off the left over flavor dust from his face, Haru once again asked for a kiss without making a sound. Makoto happily obliged and rested his hands on the bed so his body was leaning more towards Haru and no longer focusing on the movie which was still playing.

"Do you want me to stop it?"

Haru nodded and shut the laptop, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed.

Makoto stayed sitting down with his back against the wall as Haru shyly climbed onto his lap for better access to his soft lips.

"Is this okay?"

Makoto cupped Haru's face in his large hands and placed a small kiss on his nose. "Yes it is."

A faint smile appeared on Haru's lips as he leaned forward and captured Makoto's lips. They stayed making out like that for a few minutes before Haru grew the courage to run his hands, which had been hanging awkwardly by his sides, to run along Makoto's broad chest.

Makoto did the same and ran his hands along the sides of Haru's abdomen, making the smaller boy hum in agreement.

They both pulled away at the same moment when they lost their breath, both staring at each other in want, but they knew it was way too soon for that. Although they knew that their feelings were mutual, they wouldn't rush things, after all it had only been a day.

"We should stop here." Makoto panted. Haru nodded in agreement, the feeling of taking it slow mutual.

"We should go to sleep already. Heaven knows what our mission is going to be like tomorrow." Makoto got off the bed after Haru got off of him and started undoing the covers. After realizing Haru wasn't walking to his own bed, Makoto asked "Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Haru smiled and looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

Makoto got in the bed first with his back to the wall and Haru climbed in second, facing Makoto. Haru brought a hand up to Makoto's cheek and kissed him one last time for the night. "Goodnight Makoto."

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru and brought him to his chest, kissing the top of his black hair. "Goodnight, Haru-chan."

Haru pinched Makoto's chest, making the bigger boy yelp. "Drop the –chan."

Makoto would have apologized, but he heard the smile in Haru's voice. Soon they both drifted off to sleep, knowing they were going to need energy for tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: First of all I am very very sorry for the wait on this chapter that ain't even long sry sry**

 **Second of all IT HAS ONLY BEEN A DAY THAT THEY HAVE BEEN GOING OUT OKAY i would love to make them do more but come on, it's too early for their hearts they would prob die from happiness or horniness or something.**


	15. Chapter 15

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When Makoto and Haru woke up the next morning after their little 'stay at home date,' it wasn't as peaceful as they would have liked it to be. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No, it was loud. Like, Nagisa loud. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's time to wake up lovebirds!" Nagisa ran around the dorm room and pulled the covers off the sleeping boys. He smiled fondly at the sight of Makoto holding Haru, but now was not the time to yearn for his blooming love. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I have your mission." He whispered into Haruka's ear, making the blue eyed boy glare at him and smack him in the face. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aww come on, don't be like that." The blonde pouted and leaned over to Makoto who was still asleep. "Wake up big boy. You have work to do." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto jumped at the high pitched voice that was not Haru. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""N-Nagisa?!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's right, ten points to Mako-chan!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto smiled when he heard Haru snicker at Nagisa's comment. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Wait/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nagisa caught them in bed together. That means he knew that they were together. Both Makoto and Haru were too old to pass this off as a friendly sleep game. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto put as much distance between him and Haru and cleared his throat. "HaHa Haru, what are you doing in my bed?" His voice sounded robotic and very fake, but he kept his plan up nonetheless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Haru glared at his stupid boyfriend, then at the blonde boy who was trying and horribly failing to keep a straight face for Makoto's sake./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He know's Makoto."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto looked down at Haru then at Nagisa./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eh?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He knows that we're together. There is no use in trying to hide it from him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I think it's awesome Mako-chan. You all make such a hot couple, I am actually kind of jealous that you all got together before me and Re- I mean, before I got myself a boyfriend!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto's face quickly fell into a relieved grin as he looked up at Nagisa's eager and slightly pink face. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you, Nagisa." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nagisa nodded and handed Haru the envelope containing their mission. "Rei-chan wanted me to deliver this to you both." With that, the blonde boy left whistling a happy tune as he closed the door behind him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Makoto was about to sigh in relief before Nagisa peeked his head through the door with a mischevious smile. "By the way, you have morning wood." /p 


	16. Chapter 16

After quickly jumping out of bed and excusing himself to the restroom, Makoto looked down to see a considerable bulge in his pants. Of course, it was normal for any male to get morning wood. But morning wood with your best friend turned boyfriend in the morning, especially after being together for only a day and a half? No, not the best timing.

He tried to think of math equations or mainly anything that he didn't like to rid of the erection, but his mind kept on drifting back to his blue eyed boyfriend who had looked surprised and something Makoto couldn't quite put his finger on, when he saw the tent in the blanket that Nagisa had teasingly but truthfully pointed out.

After no avail with trying to rid of it with thoughts, Makoto pulled down his pants and pumped some cream onto his hand. He felt guilty for doing it, but he imagined it was Haru who was touching his dick. He firmly gripped the base and twisted his hand around the considerable length to spread the cream for some easier friction. His head fell back as he remained standing. His hand pumping painfully slow to match his fantasy of Haru testing out speed and grip on him. With a low groan of Haru's name, Makoto pumped himself faster, his cum releasing onto his hand. He looked down at the sticky white liquid and sighed, making his way to the sink to rid of it.

Gaining his composure, he walked out of the restroom and walked over to Haru who was under the bed sheets. His boyfriend's chest heaving as if he had been moving around.

"I am sorry about that Haru. I guess I was pent up? We don't really get much free time, so maybe that is what it was."

Haru nodded and dug his head into the pillow where Makoto was sleeping. "It's fine, happens to everyone."

Makoto nodded and bit his lip, not sure what to do next.

"Uhm… oh yeah! Nagisa said we had a mission. Maybe we should go check that out?" He walked towards the envelope that Nagisa left for them and read it, then read it again.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked, getting out of bed and resting his head on Makoto's shoulder to read the letter that held their next mission.

"Well, that is odd."

Makoto put the letter down and immediately walked to the phone in the room to call Rei. After a few rings, Rei answered in a tired but still professional voice. "Hello?"

"Were not going to do it."

Haru couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise at Makoto's first words to the boss. He saw no reason as to why they could not do it.

"And why is that Makoto?" Haru sat next to Makoto and tried to listen in on what Rei was saying.

"It's too dangerous. We can't do it. Last time we got lucky that the police came in, but we cannot go face to face with the man we have been chasing for the past week." Haru grimaced at the mention of that flirtatious police officer. "Anyway, we aren't going to do it. It's too dangerous for Haru."

Haru's head snapped up at the mention of his name. "I am sure I can handle it Makoto."

"It's dangerous Haru. You can't do it." Makoto turned back to the phone, purposely turning his body away from his boyfriends. "Can I request to take this mission on by myself?"

"I am afraid I can't do that Makoto. Why don't we talk about this later? Come to my office in about half an hour and we can talk about it. Make sure you bring Haru."

"Okay then, bye." Makoto hung up the phone, sighing and putting his head in his hands. "Can you believe that? They actually want us to meet Rin face to face. Even though he is the leader of the Matsuoka group who has been passing out drugs? It's too dangerous, I would never let you go out and do this."

"Why are you the one making my choices?"

Makoto peeked at Haru who was still sitting next to him, but now with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know I am not as strong as you, but I am skilled at fighting. You and I both know I graduated top of the class right next to you. You have no reason to be making my choices for me. I know how dangerous this job is and so do you. We signed up knowing the risks, so I don't understand why you are acting like this. I am not your property to be making my choices for me."

Makoto stood up and walked to his own bed, sitting right across from Haru who was seated on his respected bed. "I know you're not mine to be making choices for, but it's just too dangerous and I am not willing to take that chance Haru."

"You're not willing to take the chance?"

"Yes, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why are you making my choices though? I know we're going out now, but that should not interfere with what we do. We do this job to help people and make the world at least a bit better. You should know that."

"I do know that."

"So then why aren't you budging on this? We have to do this to stop whatever is going on with the Matsuoka group and all those other bad guys! This is our job Makoto and it is not your choice on whether I am going on this mission!" Haru raised his voice, making Makoto flinch. The smaller boy almost apologized soon after, but he stood with what he said and he knew he was right.

Makoto stood up and once again walked to Haru's bed, sitting next to his boyfriend. "I am sorry."

"Hm?"

"I said I am sorry. You're right. I just don't want you to get hurt Haru. We seriously got a lucky break last time when the police came. I love you so much I can't even imagine what I would do if you were to get hurt."

Haru sighed and laid his head on Makoto's shoulder. "Do you think I am not scared for you also? Of course I am. But I know that you can take care of yourself and you should know that I can also do just that."

Makoto smiled and put his arm around Haru, kissing his forehead affectionately. "I know you can fight."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about."

"You're right. Let's go talk to Rei." Makoto stood up and extended his hand towards Haru who gladly accepted it. "And Haru… I am sorry, I really am."

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Haru lifted their intertwined hands and brought them to his lips, making Makoto smile.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: for my waifu who I hope will feel better and she deserves the world but this is all I could scrounge up haha :***


End file.
